


The Tale of Beatrix Potter

by BloomingInVictory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Muggleborn, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, OC has common sense, Romance, Time Travel, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingInVictory/pseuds/BloomingInVictory
Summary: In the Department of Mysteries, was a room dedicated to the study of portals. This study became the foundation of which portkeys were made. Every portal was documented.It was from one of these portals that the magical world received an unexpected guest.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood & Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	1. Unanswerable Questions and Unimaginable Answers

Chapter 1 – Unanswerable Questions and Unimaginable Answers

May 1st 2018

Beatrix didn’t think she was an overly special person, at the age of twenty-three she had done very little in her life to truly believe so. She didn’t believe that she looked anything special, with black hair that hung in loose, messy curls, dark eyes, and hooked nose that had her step-father calling her ‘his little raven’ Beatrix wasn’t any great beauty or specifically unique. Maybe her beliefs were a bit different from the norm, more of a believer in Wicca than anything else. She practiced in the occult and dabbled in hedgerow magic from time to time, but her main practice came in the form of celebrating old holidays.

She had been enjoying the Beltane festival held in a small town in North Yorkshire. The bonfire roared as men and women alike danced around the flames to welcome in the summer and bless the growing crops. All the fireplaces had been lit with torches that burned with the flame of the bonfire. Drinks had been shared abound, and food was split between everyone without second thought. There were people of all ages at the festival, and not all them lived in the town, some, like Beatrix, came purely for the enjoyment that the night offered.

Beatrix had been coming to this particular village to celebrate various events from in Celtic calendar. Her mother used to bring her when she was younger, the town being the same one that Beatrix’s mother was born in and later continued to participate with after having moved away, but this was the first time that Beatrix had come alone, her mother was held back looking after Beatrix’s younger sister who had gotten sick after a school trip. Beatrix was having the time of her life though, she could almost taste the magic in the air, hailing in the new season.

Further into the evening, the locals started to jump over the bonfire, enticing the flames to bless them with wealth and prosperity for the coming harvest. The men went first, young and old alike, young lads encouraging their friends to have second or third attempts, once they had begun to settle it was the women, and Beatrix prepared for her turn, she had participated in the jumps since she was first ‘considered’ a woman, making this her eleventh year at the ritual. The air rippled as Beatrix lined up her run, time stretched and blurred, her heart slowed as she made her leap. All she could hear was the pounding of her pulse as her feet left the ground.

And on May 1st 2018 Beatrix Lyra Potter vanished without a trace.

# # #

May 1st 1994

For the Unspeakables, the shift was as normal as it could be. The unusual was within what could be expected of their work. Ezras Lockewood had been deep in his work within the Portal Chamber, the previous Unspeakables that worked there had been the reason why the magical world had floos and then eventually portkeys. Ezras had been observing the activity of a new portal, unlike some of the others it was not truly visible, but instead appeared more as a shimmer, and could be played off as a trick of the light. It didn’t seem to be active, as anything that was thrown at the portal simply bounced back.

But for the first time since the portal appeared, there was activity in the Room of Portals. The barely there portal fizzed and spluttered, and the dying embers of flames started to appear. As he got closer Ezras thought he could hear the faint sounds of a festival coming from the shimmering light, cheers and jeers ringing louder as he approached. Ezras called over his colleagues to observe the spectacle, hopeful that the portal will enable them to learn more about these natural phenomena and how wizarding-kind could develop their own variation of the portal.

What the team hadn’t been expecting, and the Unspeakables were quite used to the unexpected happening, was for a young woman to leap out of the portal, and for the portal to disappear behind her without any evidence of it having ever existed. The young woman seemed to be equally shocked by the events, if her wide eyes and sudden flailing were anything to go by.

The young woman, for Ezras noted that she couldn’t have been older than twenty, was petite, dressed in a peasant skirt and a flowing top, she seemed to look like a muggle peasant, her clothes looking quite dated compared to the ones he knew his wife to favour. Her long black hair hung down her back in loose curls, highlighting her equally dark eyes and pale skin. With a hooked nose and thin lips Ezras wouldn’t call the woman a classic beauty, but there was something almost bird-like in her appearance that was only enhanced by her confusion and rising fear.

Unable to confirm that the woman wasn’t actually a threat, as it hadn’t been the first time that something fell through a portal that turned out to be hostile, Ezras turned to his newest colleague and sent him to fetch a couple of Aurors, just in case the woman became violent. With the knowledge that help was on the way Ezras made to decision to approach the unknown woman, using slow, methodical, steps he inched closer to the girl as she crawled away, shaking and sputtering.

“Ma’am, I am not here to hurt you. Do you speak English?” Ezras spoke, making sure to keep the woman in sight, but also keeping an eye on his colleagues who all had their wands in hand.

“I... I... I... Yes. I... Where... Where am I?” She stuttered, Ezras noted that her shaking had worsened, but at least he knew that communication was possible. Behind him Ezras could hear the Aurors approaching, and signalled with a hand behind his back for them to keep their distance. While the woman wasn’t yet a threat there was no guarantee she would stay that way when surrounded by unknowns.

“Can you tell me your name?”

“I... I’m... Beatrix.” The woman, Beatrix, managed to say. Her breathing getting more under control as the moments rolled by.

“Beatrix. I’m Squawker, and you are currently sat on the floor of the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Does any of that make sense to you?” Watching Beatrix, Ezras could tell this his answer to her previous question had only caused her more confusion, if the pinching of her brows was anything to go by.

“Wh…Where? No… I was at Thornborough Henge. Celebrating Beltane. I was just there. I…I… I was North Yorkshire. And… And… What?” Beatrix looked up at Ezras, her eyes glassy with tears, the Unspeakable felt pity for the young woman. She had gotten even more pale, if that was possible, and had gone from shaking to swaying, indicating that she was close to collapsing if she didn’t calm down soon.

“Beatrix. I need you to calm down. We will try to help you, but my colleagues,” Ezras motioned for the Aurors to now come in closer, “need to get you to a safe location.” Beatrix then seemed to notice that there was more than just two people in the room, shocking her once more.

Ezras saw that Alastor Moody was in the group of Aurors that arrived, his looming figure standing out among the crowd, despite the fact the older Auror was in fact retired from formal Auror duties. Beatrix was helped up by a young woman that Ezras didn’t recognise, most likely a new recruit.

“Wotcher hun. I’m Tonks. Just come with me and we’ll get you all patched up and sorted out in a jif.” Beatrix smiled weakly at Tonks, but accepted her assistance. With a nervous glance back at Ezras, Beatrix was escorted out of the Department of Mysteries, leaving the Unspeakables to try and figure out how she arrived at all.

###

“Okay duckie. We’re going to get you a drink and then we’ll be asking you some questions. Just be honest, and we’ll try and get you home in time for tea.” Tonks chirped as she settled Beatrix on a wooden chair.

Beatrix wasn’t sure what she thought about Tonks. For one, Tonks didn’t sound like a real name, it didn’t even sound like a nickname, but the young woman seemed to be about the same age as Beatrix and was kind enough. There had been other people, but no one else deigned to introduce themselves to Beatrix.

Left to her own devices, as Tonks had left to go get Beatrix something to drink, the ravenette took the opportunity to take a good look at the room she had been left in. It was clearly some kind of interview or interrogation room, with a single overhead light, one door, and the only furniture being a table and three chairs. The table had clearly been chosen to be intimidating, a dark wood perfectly polished to reflect the light above, but not hiding that the table had been witness to some unknown horrors.

But as Beatrix wondered, if it was an interrogation room, where was the window that allowed others to observe her, the answer turned out to be much more complicated than she could have expected. The room that the young woman was in was in fact a lot larger than she knew, with a fake wall diving the room in two and allowing for spectators to stand on one side of the wall unseen by those they wished to observe.

Nymphadora Tonks stood on the other side of the wall, along with her mentor Alastor Moody. As far as Tonks could tell the strange young woman was just an innocent victim of natural magic. But she knew that she would defer to the expertise of the tall man next to her in regards to the situation. As it was Tonks was about to walk back into the other side of the room with a cup of tea laced with veritaserum. This wouldn’t be the normal procedure, but Alastor had decided that this was best practice in this case, there would be no telling how much the woman actually knew about her situation.

“Hiya Duckie. Got you a nice cuppa. ‘elp calm your nerves. Just got some simple questions for ya and then you can be on your way.” Tonks gave her best reassuring smile, she knew that she would never have the imposing nature that Alastor had without changing her form, and she had been recommended that a softer approach was normally the best way to go when concerning unknown women. For whatever half-assed reason the other Aurors came up with.

Tonks watched as Beatrix took a sip of her tea, and she seemed to relax, her shoulders dropping from their tensed position. Once she was happy that the veritaserum was in the other woman’s’ system Tonks began her questioning.

“Okay hun. So, your full name?”

“Beatrix Lyra Potter.” Not even past the second question and Tonks came across an unexpected answer, and decided to already shift her line of questioning.

“And any living relations?”

“My mum, Angela Smith, my step-dad George Smith, and my little sister Lila Smith. Mum used to be Angela Potter before she got married, Dad let me choose which name I wanted.”

“Any grandparents?”

“Oswalt Potter, and Delilah Potter, on Mum’s side. Dad’s parents are dead.”

“And what were you doing before you appeared in the Ministry?”

“I was celebrating Beltane, I go every year. I had been dancing and singing before it was my turn to jump the fire. I’ve been jumping the fire since I was twelve, since that was when I had my first period and considered a woman in terms of the festivities.” Beatrix’s hands flew to her mouth as that last bit of information left her mouth, her face flushing with embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, our mouths run away from the best of us. Now I’m going to say a series of words, and you need to tell me if you recognise any of them. Okay?” Beatrix nodded, removing her hands from her mouth but her face still flushed. “Alright. Dumbledore. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Slytherin. Gryffindor. Hogwarts. Hogsmeade. Diagon Alley. Muggle. No-Maj.” Tonks paused, normally there would have been some hint of recognition by this point, but Beatrix seemed to just be getting more and more confused. Not getting a sign to stop Tonks continued. “Voldemort. Grindelwald.” Still no response from Beatrix. “Wands. Magic.”

“Like fairies? Faith, trust and pixie dust? Disney magic? Is this a trick? What do these words have to do with anything? When can I go home?” Beatrix went from confused, to annoyed, to distressed. Confirming to Tonks, and Alastor, that Beatrix was most likely a muggle caught in the middle of a natural phenomenon. With a nod Tonks thanked Beatrix and told her that they’d try to get her home as soon as possible.

Back on the hidden side of the room Alastor gave Beatrix a final look over before addressing his young protégé. He confirmed that there didn’t seem to be any enchantments on her, and he couldn’t see any magical objects that would have caused her appearance in the Chamber, so agreed to have her obliviated and then sent home. All they had to do was check that she didn’t have latent magic and confirm the year she came from. It wouldn’t have been the first time that the Ministry had visitors from the past show up.

Wandering back Tonks re-entered the room with Beatrix, hopefully for the final time of the night. Tonks placed her wand on the table between the two of them, Beatrix looked at it with a mixture of interest and confusion, but made no effort to reach for it.

“Sorry about that. So, I’ve just got some final bits I’ve got to do and then we can hopefully send you home. Can you just confirm the time and date that you left the Beltane festival?”

“Sure. It was probably about eleven at night, May first twenty-eighteen.”

“Twenty-eighteen. As in two-oh-one-eight?” Beatrix didn’t miss the sudden and fleeting look of panic on Tonk’s face.

“Yes. Two-thousand and eighteen.”

“Okay. And finally, can you just give this wand a wave.” And Beatrix didn’t have say a word for Tonks to be able to read the answer to that request, the eyebrow raise was both startingly familiar and decisively clear. With some non-verbal urging Beatrix picked up the want, looking at it curiously before eyeing the young Auror again, but following instructions and giving the wand a lacklustre wave.

There was a moment of silence as, contrary to what was expected, something happened. Rather, a large and disorientating flash of light erupted from the wand. Blinding the two women in the room.

When she regained her sight, Beatrix looked at the polished wood in her hand, and then promptly threw it away from her, leaping from her chair to further the distance between herself and the wand. Tonks was still blinking rapidly and looking around blindly when the door opened and Alastor walked in. Frustrated that the situation had just become more complicated than necessary.

“Miss Potter. It seems that you an’ I are gonna need t’ have a conversation.” Alastor’s Scottish accent cut across the room, drawing Beatrix’s attention. Her fear only increasing when she noticed his glass eye moving around its’ socket on its own.

Alastor swore as he saw Beatrix hit the ground in a dead faint.

###

Beatrix awoke on a bed. A large change from the stone ground she vaguely remembered landing on. If that had even been real. Beatrix wasn’t sure if what she remembered was real, it certainly felt real, but all the same it seemed highly impossible. Questions about magic, and wands, and then that flash of light. Beatrix felt a chill roll down her spine, it was all too surreal. It had to be an elaborate prank, someone one would jump out at any minute and explain how they did it.

With each minute that no one appeared Beatrix became more and more anxious.

After what felt like hours, but was most likely no more than half, Tonks and a tall man that Beatrix recognised as the one who walked in before she fainted came to stand by her bed. From the looks on their faces they had been in a heated conversation before they made their way to her bedside, and the bedridden woman wasn’t sure she wanted to know what the conversation had been about. The man looked a Beatrix and she nearly fainted again when she noticed that she hadn’t imagined that his glass eye moved of its own volition.

“Miss Potter. Alastor Moody. We’ve got some things to discuss.” Beatrix could hear the Scottish accent making an appearance. The more she looked the more Beatrix noticed about the intimidating man in front of her. His nose was oddly prominent, but only for the fact that it seemed misshapen, as if bits of it were missing. “Potter, do you know what you did in the other room?”

“I waved that stick and then there was a flash of light. I don’t know why that happened. What’s going on Mister Moody?”

The conversation that took place made Beatrix wish that she was dreaming, or that she was in some kind of coma, anything that made the situations she was in seem slightly less terrifying. According to Alastor, as he insisted being called instead of all the ‘mister’ stuff that Beatrix had been clinging to, Beatrix had the ability to use magic, her lack of knowledge about the matter suggested she was what he called a ‘muggleborn’, and that they had no way of sending her back to the future. There were further concerns raised over the fact that Beatrix had made it to adulthood without knowing she was a witch, and speculations as to what had happened in the intervening years that caused her identity to be hidden.

Towards the ends of the discussion Alastor made it clear that there was no set path as to what would happen next, all he knew for certain was that Beatrix was to be presented to the Wizengamot where her fate will be decided. There wasn’t much Beatrix could do to prepare for the meeting and less she could do while she waited for it. Thankfully, Alastor said that he had put her down as an emergency and the meeting would take place in less than a week, and in the meantime, Beatrix just had to wait.


	2. The Rights of a Muggleborn Witch

Chapter 2 – The Rights of a Muggleborn Witch

May 6th 1994

For four days Beatrix stayed in her small Ministry appointed apartment. The rooms she was provided had a small bathroom, a kitchen area that had some dry foods in it, and a bed, but nothing to dissolve the anxiety that Beatrix was feeling. Tonks had come by to visit her on the second day to make sure that Beatrix was fine, the ravenette asked if there was anything that she could read, or use to write on, or if there was literally anything Beatrix could do instead of just waiting around.

By the day of her trial Beatrix had used every corner of every piece of paper she had been given to try and kill her boredom. Half-finished sketches of family members, letters home explaining where she went that would never be sent. Beatrix cried, every day as she thought about what her family must have been going through, she had been missing for five days now, her mother must be worried sick. Poor little Lila, her sweet sister, she must be so confused.

Beatrix was on the verge of crying when her door opened. Dressed in what Beatrix could only describe as robes, two men entered the room, Beatrix knew that they were to escort her to where her fate was to be decided. Tonks had promised that Beatrix wasn’t in any trouble, and that there would be several people who would defend that. Alastor, when he eventually decided to grace Beatrix with his presence, said that it was unlikely that Beatrix would be obliviated, which only made Beatrix more worried about her trial.

Now that the trial was upon her, Beatrix wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. The two men escorting her seemed nice, in a silent way. They didn’t force her to move quicker, or shout at her when she paused to choke back a sob. At the entrance of what Beatrix could only assume to be the court room, the men allowed Beatrix a moment to compose herself, and didn’t draw attention to the fact that Beatrix was shaking. The large, ornate, doors opened, revealing a tall cylindrical hall, with rows of seats staggered up an incline, making Beatrix feel like a bug under a microscope.

There were men and women up among the seats, all of different races, and a variety of ages, but the majority were old, white, men. Not that Beatrix was surprised, British politics always seemed to be determined by old white men. There fashion left something to be desired, Beatrix didn’t know how much she wanted the familiarity of suits, or literately anything that would help her feel more comfortable in this stressful situation.

“The Wizengamort is now in session. Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore presiding. This session is in relation to concerns brought up by the Department of Mysteries, sub-department the Portal Chamber. As of May first, in this year nineteen-nighty-four, the departments of mysteries and magical law enforcement have been host to a visitor that has proven to have some level of magical capability, confirmed by Auror Alastor Moody and trainee Auror Nymphadora Tonks. It has also been confirmed that there is no way to send the visitor back to their original location and time.

“The court is gathered to decide the fate of the visitor, who from this point forth will be recognised as Beatrix Potter, no known relations to any recognised magical families at this time. It has been requested that the court acknowledge that the visitor has been non-hostile for the duration of their stay and has been giving during any questioning.” With a nod guard number one, who Beatrix was shocked to hear speak from next to her, moved away from her, along with the other guard, leaving Beatrix alone in front of the court.

The man that Beatrix assumed was Albus Dumbledore was sat in the middle above her, said nothing for a moment, giving Beatrix a chance to observe him. His robes weren’t the same plum colour as all the others, and unlike most of the men up on the benches Dumbledore seemed to radiate an aura of calm and had an interesting twinkle in his blue eyes that Beatrix was unable to identify as at that moment of time. His beard was long, and he had a surprising amount of hair on his head. All of this together made Beatrix think of Dumbledore as the embodiment of what a wizard should look like.

“The court acknowledges what Auror Cole has said, and it welcomes Miss Potter to its halls. I would ask if, in her own words, Miss Potter could explain what she believes happened. We have Auror Moody and trainee Auror Tonks to fill in any gaps. The Unspeakable who found Miss Potter has given his statement and it will be used as necessary. Miss Potter, if you please.”

Beatrix spent the next twenty minutes explaining what she had been through, from her arrival at Thornborough Henge to her being brought before the Wizengamort. Explaining that she didn’t know her biological father when asked, so they couldn’t confirm nor deny that Beatrix was indeed a muggleborn, going into any situations when she was younger when something happened that she couldn’t explain. Dumbledore was clear that the court couldn’t ask any questions relating to specific events as knowing about events yet to come may impact whether those events would happen.

After another thirty minutes where the court kept asking the same questions ‘are you sure you never had a Hogwarts letter?’ ‘are you certain that no one ever came to explain about magic?’ and other such asinine questions. Alastor and Tonks stepped in at several points to talk about their observations of Beatrix during the four days that she had been held by the Ministry of Magic. Painting Beatrix as a sedate, passive, emotional young woman who was reacting appropriately to her situation.

At the hour mark began the debate as to what Beatrix’s fate would be. Some of the council thought it would be best to simply obliviate Beatrix and let her loose in the muggle world, this brought up counter arguments about how with no current relations and no understanding of how she ended up in the past it was likely that Beatrix would be prone to many magical outbursts. Arguments were made that Beatrix be fostered off to some magical family who would then be responsible for her teaching and care, but it was again noted that Beatrix was an adult and may not easily accepted by any family.

Back and forth the arguments went, with Beatrix getting more visibly distressed as the argument got more heated. One particularly cruel member demanded that Beatrix be sent to Azkaban for being an abomination and forgotten, but thankfully Dumbledore was quick to shut that idea down, saying that if they did that to Beatrix then they might as well do that to every eleven-year-old who displays magic, regardless of their background.

After nearly two hours since arriving in the court Albus Dumbledore comes to a conclusion as to what the fate of Beatrix Potter should be. He had spent the whole time observing the young woman brought before him, there were features of her that seemed familiar, the way her hair seemed to curl in all directions, with only the pure weight of it keeping it from defying gravity, her dark eyes also seemed to be a reflection of other faces. He assumed that her slim build and distinct nose were from her mother. He watched the way her small shoulders curled inwards as time pressed on, the way her hands fiddle as she waits.

“Gentlemen and ladies, it is time that we make a decision. I have heard all sides of the argument, and have come to a conclusion. Miss Potter has broken no laws with her presence, she is clearly the victim of natural magic, as it happens to the best of us, and such she will not be punished. As it stands, she has been proven to have the capability for magic and thus is in need of training. Hogwarts does allow for mature students, a throw back to when female students had to delay finishing their education for child-rearing. It would be unwise for Miss Potter join in the middle of the academic year, and with Sirius Black still on the loose it may be wise to house Miss Potter with someone capable of protecting her if needs be.” There was a soft mummer around to court.

“Therefore,” continued Dumbledore “it is my decision that Miss Potter be put under the care of non-other than Alastor Moody himself, until such time as she is to depart for Hogwarts, the details of her schedule at Hogwarts can be negotiated at a later date with myself and Professor McGonagall. Funds for Miss Potter can be raised as they are for many of our poorer students, and I am sure that Miss Potter will be able to find herself a small job to help make up the funds until September comes.” There was more mummering around the court, and Beatrix chanced a glance at Alastor to gauge how he felt about it.

A moving eye is not an indicator of any describable emotion.

Thus, it was agreed, Beatrix Potter was to stay with Alastor Moody until September first, and what a house share that would be.

###

July 6th 1994

It had been two months since Beatrix moved in with Alastor Moody, there were no words to describe living with the Auror, technically Alastor was retired, his training Nymphadora Tonks was a personal request from her mother, Andromeda Tonks. Being retired didn’t mean that Alastor was relishing in his twilight years, in fact Beatrix had never met a man more paranoid, not even her own step-father George Smith who had fought in Iraq.

Everyday Beatrix had to repeat several passwords and code phrases to Alastor until they were instilled in her brain, warning that they were heading into dark times and that constant vigilance would be the only way that she would come out the other side alive. Beatrix took this as a means of asking Alastor to teach her some magic, as she was fully aware that an older student with no knowledge or recognised skills would be easy prey for any who wished for an easy way to show off. This led to an impromptu trip to Diagon Alley, a very strange place to Beatrix.

With several shops that Beatrix had never thought of, ‘who needed a menagerie nowadays anyway?’, and too much to see in a single trip Beatrix was almost disappointed that Alastor was determined to get all her shopping done in one trip. They got her the basics she would need to start with, potion ingredients, stationery, some basic robes, Alastor refused to buy Beatrix a pet, saying that a pet was up to her to fund. They ended their trip with getting Beatrix her wand. 

Ollivander’s wand shop was a strange little shop, with more boxes than a shoe shop and more floating dust than an abandoned saw mill, Beatrix decided that if she could avoid ever having to come back to the shop after this first visit then she would live a much happy life. Garrick Ollivander, the owner of the eclectic little shop was a man that seemed to fit in perfectly with his strange shop but would stand out anywhere else.

The shop door was opened with the chiming of a bell, and Beatrix was quickly found by Garrick himself, the man looking at Beatrix with an eerie glint in his eye, as if the man could see into a persons’ soul. The shop keeper, for that was his role in this particular moment, began to ask Beatrix an array of questions with seemingly no logic behind them at all. Their exchange was a lengthy one, for well over an hour Garrick tried wand over wand with no result with Ollivander becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of a positive outcome. Windows exploded, boxes strewn about the room, pages floating about the air from destroyed books.

Until finally Garrick Ollivander decided to move on from the wands of his own making, going back to the wands of his father and grandfather, their unusual cores and combinations held more promise than Garrick’s traditional wands. Kelpie hair, for the first time since Garrick became a wand maker, showed true power. Even notoriously weak wands were showing an unknown strength. But still their reactions were not positive, Garrick looked ready to tear out his own hair when he picked up yet another box.

The wand inside was light in colour, almost white in the light, with a winding pattern of leaves climbing its length. Garrick was nervous about handing the wand to Beatrix, and refused to describe the wand before handing it to the black-haired woman, the moment Beatrix touched the wand she could feel the bond, the connection between her magic and that of the core. With a simple swish of the wand Beatrix was surrounded by a blinding light, with the sounds of shattering crystal and a woman’s scream could be heard.

“Curious Miss Potter, your wand was made by my Great Grandfather, on a trip to Ireland he came across a Banshee, she gave him one hair off her head and told him to go home. She then screamed, when he returned he found that his brother had died in an explosion. With that hair my great grandfather made only one wand, the one you’re now holding. He predicted that banshee hair would allow the user to be warned of deadly intent, but would be unpredictable in usage.

“The wood used is alder, commonly known for kind and loyal users, the leaf pattern on the wand is ivy, meant to symbolise femininity and the ability to bind together many things without harming them. Surprisingly swishy, eleven and a half inches, all in all you have a rather unique wand, one that should be loyal to you until the end. I cannot wait to see what you’ll do with it. Now, my dear, that’ll be seven galleons.” Beatrix handed the money given to her by Alastor to pay for her new wand and went on her way. 

With no money of her own to speak of, and having had no chance to find a job, in early May Beatrix was still reliant on Alastor to fund her needs, not that Alastor actually spent any of his money on anything other than his basic needs. Alastor, deciding that the less trips made to Diagon Alley without being hidden the better, went about getting a list of all the books that Beatrix may need for her time in Hogwarts, when asked about what other reading she want, her response was any books about the laws of the magical world, and the relation between the muggle world and the magical world.

Alastor approved, saying that if Beatrix didn’t show an aptitude towards being a physical fighter, she should at least be a legal one.

This discussion on books led to Beatrix asking about a public library for the magical community, and her access to such a place until she heads off to Hogwarts. There was one, off in one the many branching paths of Diagon Alley, which Alastor agreed to show her once and then it would be up to her to find for herself. The library was surprisingly small on the outside, with a blue door opening to a much larger building, that had Beatrix biting her tongue about the Doctor Who reference, someone clearly watched it when it first came out.

The library itself was impressive on the inside, three stories tall and at least a hundred meters long, and twenty meters wide. With such an impressive size it came as a shock to Beatrix that there was only one librarian, a clearly elderly woman with shocking white hair and bottle-glasses. It was clear that managing the library was becoming too much for the old librarian, as books were stacked in random piles and more than one shelf was in need of a good dusting. The librarian was pleasant to chat with, introducing herself as Madam Mim, and talking about her it had been a while since there had been a face that she didn’t recognise in one way or another.

Talking with Madam Mim had led to the discussion about what work Beatrix was in, and how she was currently out of a job at the moment, but she was looking for something to help tide her over for the summer before she was due to go back into education to get the qualifications she needed to get herself into work. Madam Mim was more than understanding, stating that she desperately needed someone who would be willing to work for a short time until September as that was when she was due to retire and a new librarian was to arrive. Beatrix was silent for a moment before Madam Mim came to the conclusion that Beatrix had been trying to hint towards.

Beatrix had found herself a summer job, and the best part was unlimited access to all the reading material that Beatrix would need to get herself up to scratch.

###

August 23rd 1994

It had been all over the news, the attack at the World Cup, it was what Alastor had warned her about. A part of her was glad that the ex-Auror had told her about his position at Hogwarts for the coming year, having him there as a teacher made her feel better about what was to come. He had gone to Hogwarts for the day to prepare his classroom and organise his timetable. This left Beatrix to potter around the house, and practice some spells so that she was more prepared for when she got to Hogwarts herself in just over a weeks’ time.

Beatrix had showed a strong aptitude towards charms and defensive spells, and her reading covered everything from children stories to old forgotten laws. Alastor had encouraged Beatrix reading such a variety of books, and Madam Mim was delighted to see such a young person engage so deeply with reading. Between her free time at the Moody residence and her time at the library Beatrix felt that she had devoured nearly two-thirds of the books available to her. She had been surprised and relieved when she discovered that some of the skills she had learnt from her ‘muggle’ magicks would still work, and would like be more powerful now with her ability to infuse actual magic into them.

The young woman felt ready for anything. Hogwarts had better be ready for her.


	3. The Best Thought Plans

Chapter 3 – The Best Thought Plans

November 24th 1994

Beatrix was not ready for this. Who on Earth could claim that they were ready for this? There was a dragon, a real-life dragon, in front of her. All fire breathing and wings. The large creature had been described as a Hebridean Black, one of the largest dragon species, if not _the_ largest. The dark creature eyed Beatrix with distain, and the witch felt that for a moment her and the dragon before her shared the same thought, that they’d rather be anywhere than where they were.

Readying herself for what was about to come and hoping that her plans wouldn’t end up with her dying Beatrix thought about how she ended up in this situation in the first place.

###

October 31st 1994

The news had finally settled after Beatrix’s arrival, her name had caused quite a stir, apparently there was a famous boy with the same surname, and sharing surnames with people not related to you wasn’t common in the wizarding world. The gossip mill was further spun by her sorting, it was assumed that Beatrix would be a Gryffindor, or at least a Ravenclaw, but no one had guessed that Beatrix would don green robes. The woman just shrugged, once the difference in houses had been explained to her Beatrix said that as a child, she probably would have been sorted into Hufflepuff, but growing up changes a person and what they deem important to them.

“I highly value resourcefulness and ambition, I respect cunning and self-preservation. It doesn’t mean that that’s all I am though. My core values are hard-work and kindness for kindness sake. I understand that knowledge and wisdom is important, but I know that there is a lot I can learn later, and I need to be able to prioritise tasks over certain things. I think it’s noble to be brave, and valiant, but never at the expense of others. I was sorted into Slytherin because I have ambitious goals for my future, and I’m willing to do what needs to be done to get there. And there is nothing wrong with that.” Beatrix explained one afternoon when she was asked, once again, why someone like her was sorted into Slytherin.

However, without a confirmed magical background Beatrix was deemed the first muggleborn Slytherin in known history. She felt quite smug about the fact, and used it as a shield against those who would wish to harm her, by stating that ‘as the first muggleborn in the house all eyes would be on her, any injury of malicious treatment would reflect badly on the house that holds itself to a higher standard’, the threat of scrutiny from other houses was enough to make some of the more cunning members of the house back off. For now.

Her schedule was filled with to the brim with classes, in the whole week Beatrix only had three free periods and even then, she had a list of reading she needed to complete. Her classes were a mix of the lower years, all with the appropriate Slytherin year group, meaning that Beatrix knew just about everyone under the age of fourteen in Hogwarts, at least vaguely, as she had classes with most of the first through third years of the school.

Beatrix’s time studying had to be carefully meted out. Her Head of House, one dour looking Professor Snape, claimed that it might have been possible for Beatrix to have gained use of a time turner, if it had not been for the ‘irresponsible and degenerate actions of imbecilic Gryffindors’. Whatever that had meant. However, Beatrix had been at university before she arrived at the Ministry, and was more than prepared to study and achieve well academically, with September being used to adjust to a schedule and use all free time wisely.

Her lessons were interesting, the topics diverse, and teachers ranging from charming and engaging to Snape. Beatrix had been getting an odd feeling from Alastor though from his lessons. His behaviour didn’t seem quite right, and some of the key phrases she dropped into their conversations were left unanswered, something Beatrix knew the man would never do. But deciding to remain on the hidden side of cautious, Beatrix kept her observations to herself until she had solid proof, and decided to bide her time.

Beatrix had also started to create a kind of reputation among her peers. From her personal studies before she came to Hogwarts, Beatrix was able to discover that she was able to use her homegrown muggle magics with alarming skill, and offered her services to those in need. It started with her casual admittance to using what she called her ‘study tea’ a, not-so-pleasant-tasting, tea that she made herself to help her keep focus and retain information, the next thing she knew Beatrix was supplying most of the fifth and seventh year Ravenclaws with her tea, and had even taught somehow to make it themselves so that they didn’t rely on her being available to do so.

It had even translated to some of the simple spells she knew, as it turned out. Beatrix had always thought she was a bit lucky when it came to her ability to use single worded spell but to know that she was powering them with actual magic made her more conscience of the impact her spells had on others. Though she did like being able to make the library silent at her request without the need to wave a wand.

Beatrix continued to experiment with her small tricks as she felt confident in her use of them in a highly charged magical environment and wanted to test the limits of what muggles would have considered as possible. Enjoying the access to a variety of natural habitats, including the Forbidden Forest as it seemed nothing much would bother Beatrix as long as she was wearing the right protective items.

As September rolled into October visitors arrived at the school, Beatrix was intrigued by the Beauxbaton’s transport, mainly because Beatrix had wanted a horse as a little girl, and she had never seen a horse as large or as beautiful as the abraxans. The Durmstrang ship was cool, but Beatrix liked to spend time watching the horse-creatures way more. The only downside to the visitors was that there didn’t seem to be a single quiet spot in the entire castle anymore as the three schools tried to merge their days together. The Great Hall had been rearranged for during the daytime to allow access for all the guests and students, but it was in the evening meals that Beatrix felt the squeeze of the extra bodies at her table.

The night of Halloween was a multi-celebration, according to some of the older Slytherin’s, Halloween was a time to reconnect with their roots, to acknowledge their magical heritage and what has been both gained and lost. Beatrix surprised her peers with her knowledge of Samhain, and her sincere inquiry into how the school celebrated the night, and was sorely disappointed to find that it had been many years since Hogwarts had celebrated any of the traditional wizarding holidays. She made a promise to herself that she would find a way to celebrate the holidays of her belief as soon a possible, but there bigger issues to be dealt with.

For this year there was also the Goblet of Fire, the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The champions were due to be announced at the feast, everyone was excited, the air was practically sparkling with anticipation. On the Slytherin table the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students were twittering about the possible champions, the Durmstrang lot were confident that their Victor Krum would be the one to raise them to glory. Slytherin was more divided, they had their entrants who they wanted to win, but a Hogwarts champion was a Hogwarts champion, regardless of house.

Beatrix was rather apathetic to the whole thing; she had decided to look up the history of the Tri-wizard tournament and was horrified by what she found. The deaths and mutilations of so many promising young witches and wizards, and rarely did the winner live for very long after their victory due to wounds incurred during the event. The ravenette was convinced that anyone who actually understood the dangers of the competition was smart enough to not put their names in the cup in the first place. Only leaving the brave, the foolish, or the desperate. And Beatrix was proud to say that she was none of these things in this situation, bravery is only a virtue if it doesn’t throw a person into the dangerous situation in the first place.

There was a hush over the hall as Headmaster Dumbledore stood. Beatrix was unsure of how she felt about the esteemed headmaster, on one hand he had vouched for her to join Hogwarts, giving her an opportunity that she would never have received otherwise, but on the other hand there was just something _off_ about the man, maybe it was the twinkle in his eye whenever he looked at a particular dark haired boy on the Gryffindor table, or the way he dismissed Beatrix almost the moment her robes turned green.

All eyes turned to the flaming cup that stood in front of the head table, it was an imposing thing, Beatrix could admit, just putting your name in was a challenge. The flames were an eye-catching and eerie blue. Entrancing the hall with its flickering flames.

“Silence. And now, the moment you all have been waiting for, the champions selection!” And as if on cue the flames became red, and a single piece of paper flew out. “The Durmstrang champion is… Victor Krum!” A roaring cheer came from the Durmstrang group as their champion made his way out the hall. “The Beauxbaton champion… Fleur Delacour!” A more refined, but equally excited cheer came from Ravenclaw’s table. A third paper flew from the goblet and every Hogwarts student held their breath. “The Hogwarts champion… Cedric Diggory!” The following cheer was deafening, as a young man from the Hufflepuff table rose and exited the hall.

Dumbledore waited for Cedric to leave and allowed for the cheering to die down a bit before addressing the crowd once more. Giving the final statement before the competition is officially started, the hall cheered once more, however the applause dimmed when the goblet changed colour one more time, an anxious hush took the hall as Dumbledore caught a fourth piece of paper.

“Potter. Potter?!” Dumbledore called out to the hall, there was a moment of pause before multiple voices shouted their dissatisfaction. Calls of cheating and how they were underaged. Beatrix watched as a boy was pulled from his seat and dragged by the arm out of the hall. The woman felt for the boy, she really did, but those feelings quickly disappeared when Alastor appeared behind Beatrix asking why she wasn’t joining the others.

“But I didn’t put my name in. And clearly it wasn’t about me anyway.” Beatrix protested.

“The paper only said ‘Potter’, and are you, or are you not a ‘Potter’?” Alastor sneered, and a sense of cold dread washed down Beatrix’s back. “Now Miss _Potter,_ why don’t you come with me?” And with a chilling apprehension, Beatrix rose from the Slytherin table and out towards where the other champions had gone, trying to drown out the sounds of a couple hundred students’ unhappiness.

In the back room there was confusion, Dumbledore was interrogating the boy from earlier, the other champions were complaining to their respective headteachers, Cedric Diggory had managed to make himself seem invisible in all the madness going on around him, and Beatrix never wished more for the ability to disappear from sight. With her arrival all eyes turned to her, even more confused than before. Dumbledore removed himself from the boy to address Beatrix.

“Miss Potter, is there as reason, as to why you have joined us back here?” The headmaster enquired.

“The piece of paper said ‘Potter’.” Was her curt reply. At the confused looks of everyone in the room Beatrix expanded. “The piece of paper only said ‘Potter’, it didn’t say which one. Hi everyone, I’m Beatrix Potter and I really don’t want to be here.” Beatrix was convinced for a minute that she could hear the heartbeat of everyone in the room.

Then the riot began.

Beatrix blocked most of what followed out. There were accusations of cheating, of Hogwarts trying to guarantee a win. Demands for there to be a redraw allowing for each school to have multiple champions. The voices kept escalating, and Beatrix kept just thinking about all the names of all the young witches and wizards that died in the name of glory.

The argument ended with a slimy looking man stating that the rules were firm, the slip of paper said their name, Beatrix and Harry Potter were champions for the tri-wizard tournament.

###

The group had been sent back to their dorms, to rest after a stressful night. Beatrix was the last to leave, following one Harry Potter out of the room. As they walked Beatrix observed the boy, their hair was almost the same colour, and maybe at a distance could someone say that they had similar shaped eyes, but there was nothing to suggest that the two were related.

“So, you’re Harry then?” Beatrix started, trying to break the awkward silence that hung around them.

“Yeah. And they say you might be related to me. Bea-something.”

“Beatrix, as in Beatrix Potter, the Peter Rabbit series author. My mum thought she was funny. Maybe we are related, but I don’t think it’s closely if at all. Or maybe my father is related to you somehow, but if you figure that one out let me know.” Beatrix tried to joke, but it was hard to tell if it hit.

Harry stopped walking to look at the older witch, seeming to take her in. Beatrix didn’t know what Harry saw, maybe he saw her messy bush of hair that had become increasingly distressed as the meeting went on, or perhaps it was her dark eyes that had become glassy at the realisation that her life was now entertainment in a fight she didn’t enter herself in.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said. “Things happen to me. I didn’t enter my name, _our_ name, into the cup. I’m sorry you got dragged into this.” Harry sounded sincere, and for some reason that made Beatrix worry about what the boy had gone through in his life.

“Harry, you didn’t do this. I know that, I don’t even know you, and I know that there is no way you entered us into this death competition. I might not be family, but if there is anything, I can do to help you, please let me know. I don’t care about this house rivalry thing that I hear about, you’re just a kid, and the world is too big a place for a kid to be on their own.”

“I thought Slytherin’s only looked out for themselves.”

“I find that Slytherin’s tend to look out for number one, but number one doesn’t have to be yourself. I just happen to think that ambition limited to one person is ambition wasted, why only better yourself when you can create a cycle of betterment. My type of ambition is much more ‘bigger picture’ as it were.” Beatrix smiled at Harry. “I will talk to Cedric tomorrow, but what do you think to suddenly gaining a cousin? We’re about to head into a right shit storm, pardon my language, and I know how to talk to people, you’ll need someone to be a buffer, if I can be family, it gives me some leverage. Everyone at Hogwarts already believes I’m your sister or something anyway.” Beatrix paused, Harry looked shocked. “You don’t have to decide tonight, but just something to think about. I want to help you Harry, you seem like a good kid, and you don’t deserve some of the shit that had been pushed onto you.”

And with that Beatrix walked on to the Slytherin dormitories, where, upon entry, she was bombarded with questions relating to her status as a Tri-wizard champion. Rounds of applause for somehow managing to drag the infamous Harry Potter into the situation, and how with Diggory also in the running Hogwarts was guaranteed the win.

Beatrix had never been happier to have her own room to get away from the noise.

###

November 1st 1994

After a night that barely passed for had any sleep in it, Beatrix came to a conclusion. Beatrix was not impressed, in fact she would go so far as to say she was rightly annoyed, or as her uncle would have put it; ‘thoroughly pissed’. She didn’t want to compete in the stupid tournament, she wasn’t sporty, she didn’t even watch football on the tv, but here she was, in a room of people she didn’t know, in a world that wasn’t truly her own, having to compete in a deadly competition that she never put her name in for.

Having been pulled out of her charms lesson, which was currently her favourite subject, to stand around for some interview, for a competition that she, frankly, wanted nothing to do with. Worse still was that Beatrix hadn’t had chance to talk with Harry again since the night before so didn’t know if he wanted her to go down the lines of ‘long-lost-family’ for the interview.

There was also the woman who was going to interview them; wearing a flamboyant pink skirt-suit, with hair done up in pin roll curls and glasses so pointed that they looked like they could cut diamonds, Rita Skeeter was not what Beatrix imagined when she thought of a journalist. But then again, Beatrix had also seen the inane drivel that the blonde woman tried to pass off as ‘news’. So, the ravenette wasn’t too surprised by what the woman looked like in real life.

“What a charismatic quintet.”

They shuffled the five champions together into a group, with their respective headteachers standing to the side. There was a flash that blinded the group before the blonde woman swooped in, shaking hands and kissing cheeks.

“I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet. But of course, you know that don't you. It's you we don't know, you're the news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick. Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest. Lovely.” And with that Rita grabbed Harry and dragged him off to a broom cupboard.

Beatrix looked around the room and the other people in there with her. The other champions clearly didn’t know what to make of Beatrix, switching between staring at the young woman and trying their best to look at anything but her. She was twenty-three years old, with the magical experience of a first year in September and about to be forced to compete against what she could only assume to be highly trained magical athletes. Compared to them Beatrix felt out of place, their wand weighing ceremony had shown the differences in their knowledge, as everyone else in the room had been able to appreciate the types of wands while Beatrix was being dazzled by summoned birds and flowers.

It was some fifteen minutes later when Harry came back out the broom cupboard, looking severely unhappy, storming past everyone. Rita came out next, looking proud of herself before she eyed the remaining champions, like a predator looking for prey. Finally, pale blue eyes locked onto black and Rita’s painted lips pulled back into a bright smile as she waltzed up to Beatrix.

“From the youngest to the oldest, yes, lets mix it up a bit.” Rita then pulled a reluctant Beatrix behind her into the same broom cupboard.

The space was small, and immediately Beatrix noticed the floating quill and notebook that kept itself near Rita. The feeling of doom that Beatrix had finally shaken from the night before was back, but after a moment of dread Beatrix put on her best charming smile and decided to let Rita try to do her worst.

How bad could it be?


	4. Chapter 4 – The First Task

Chapter 4 – The First Task

November 2nd 1994

_ Potter Reunion?! _

_ By Rita Skeeter _

_Dear Readers, it has been the pleasure of none other than yours truly to interview the champions for the infamous Tri-Wizarding Tournament. While the representatives from our continental counterparts are note-worthy, the real dish of the day comes from our own home-grown competitors. One Harry Potter, the youngest contender in the games at twelve years old, and his recently found long-lost family Beatrix Potter. Harry has said that even he didn’t know that he had a cousin until she showed up at Hogwarts just this September. Now, before there is any confusion, Beatrix Potter is a grown woman of twenty-five years, and has only recently found out that she was a witch. What greater powers were at play keeping this young woman from her magical heritage?_

_In her interview Beatrix admitted to not knowing who her father is, as well as not having a close relationship with her maternal grandparents, who she has never met. Miss Potter goes on to mention that while her own mother did sometimes talk about having a brother, no name was ever mentioned. Is it possible that Miss Potter’s mother was a disinherited Potter, maybe even a squib? Beatrix goes on to say that since no one stood for her during her Wizengamort trial she was deemed to have no recognised family and acknowledged as a muggleborn. Harry, on the other hand, has claimed an interest in looking back at the Potter family tree to confirm their exact relation._

_There is sure to be more for this family gathering, of that dear readers you can be certain. Beatrix Potter, who was sorted into Slytherin, had informed her interviewer that in preparation for the competition she had been reviewing all the rules surrounding the games, readers would find it interesting to note since only their surname was pulled from the cup that both the Potters’ are required to partake in the tournament, one can only imagine if the name of some other, more prolific, family had been called._

_Miss Potter goes on to mention that there are lots of interesting rules that work in her favour, as both someone with limited magical knowledge and as a woman. Beatrix refused to further her answer, saying that giving too much away gives other competitors a chance to use these old rules to their advantage, as well as allow the event organisers opportunity to try and change the rules. Beatrix has said that there has been very little support from anyone related to the competition, even though both Harry and herself have sworn under oath to have not been involved with their name being in the goblet._

_But not all is lost for the family. Harry Potter is reported to have found love at last in long-term friend Hermione Granger._ _Harry’s close friend,_ [ _Colin Creevey_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Colin_Creevey) _, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one_ [ _Hermione Granger_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hermione_Granger) _, a stunningly pretty_ [ _Muggle-born_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Muggle-born) _girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school. When asked about their relationship Beatrix simply said that sometimes friends are better suited to remain so, and that there is no harm in testing the waters in safe harbours._

_For now, that is all this reporter was able to scoop, but stay tuned for updates regarding the familiar and romantic relationships of the Potter family._

_Lots of love,_

_Me, myself and I_

_###_

November 24th 1994

Beatrix was a bundle of nerves, she had been preparing for this for the last couple of weeks, ever since one of her strolls in the Forbidden Forest had led her to the caged creatures. The miniature version of the dragon had perched itself on her shoulder, seemingly asleep, bringing Beatrix some comfort. The tent was a bundle of activity, the other champions quickly trying to finalize their plans, adjusting their robes to fit more comfortably against the stress they were feeling. Beatrix was to go forth, only Harry was after her, she felt sorry for the boy, Hermione had been by earlier, to help Harry or scare the spirit of magic out of him, Beatrix didn’t know.

The cannon sounded and the crowd roared, Cedric had already gone, Fleur had followed, so now it was Krum facing the gauntlet. Beatrix and Harry were the only ones left in the tent. They hadn’t really spoken since the day of the interviews, but Beatrix picked up on the signs, she did her duty as adopted family to look out for those younger than her. After her walk in the forest Beatrix had passed a message along to Ron that someone who was probably his brother was in the forest. One thing led to another and Harry knew what their challenge was to be, for better or for worse.

The cannon sounded again, Krum had completed the task, now it was Beatrix’s turn. She sent a small smile Harry’s way, he returned it with his own. With a sigh Beatrix placed her miniature dragon down and left the tent, squinting against the light. The roaring of the crowd was deafening as Beatrix entered the arena, the ground seemed to shake under the pounding of feet. Then there was a hush, a creaking of a cage being opened and then the thunderous applause continued as Beatrix came face to face with her opponent.

A Hebridean Black. A mother.

And Beatrix had to try and grab what looked like one of her babies.

The dragon let loose a screaming roar and a jet of flame that had some of the spectators ducking in their seats. Its tail lashing wildly, massive wings flapping, flinging up great clouds of dust and debris. A nest could be seen just beyond the aggravated beast, and in it a single golden egg hidden amongst pearlescent shelled eggs. The Hebridean was frustrated, the crowd was too close, the space too small for such a large dragon, there was something in the arena with it. Roaring once more to scare the thing away, the dragon was met with a small cloth bag hitting it on the nose.

There was a pause, and Beatrix watched with anxious breath as the thirty-foot dragon took a moment to sniff the bag. Then relaxed as she saw the dragon’s eyes dilate, the bag was quickly eaten, and the large body of the dragon began to droop, the dark head nuzzling against the ground and a rumbling purr that seemed to drown out the, now curious, crowd. As it turned out, much to the surprise of pretty much everyone, dragons reacted to the catnip-like mixture the same way many cats do the main plant, which meant that instead of facing an angry, fire-breathing death lizard, Beatrix was now looking at a very much buzzed, high as a kite dragon.

Never had Beatrix been so happy that her makeshift magic worked so well. Her little concoction of relaxants had worked splendidly and there was, thankfully, very little change of the dragon deciding to just kill Beatrix for being there.

She wished that she had a camera to record the dragon laying on its front too high to move, but Beatrix decided to just get her egg quickly and move on with her life. The stadium was stunned, as the second to last champion they had expected a show from the woman, but instead they got to watch as she left with not a single mark and the dragon handlers struggling to get the dragon back in its cage, not because of how aggressive it was, but simply because they had no idea how to move the several hundred pounds of flesh while it was too blissed out to even stand.

With prize in hand Beatrix exited the arena, to see the score she had earned. A six from Madame Maxime, six again from Karkaroff, a seven from Bagman, and finally a nine from Dumbledore, for an excellent show of pacifism. Making her score a twenty-eight in total. Putting Beatrix in third, only two point ahead of Fleur but four behind Cedric and six behind Krum.

###

The Slytherin dormitories were not alive with the sounds of celebration, in fact they barely reacted at all when Beatrix entered, having been cleared to leave by Madame Pomfrey. No one batted an eye when she walked through the common room anymore, no one congratulated her as she passed them by. It had been this was ever since the interview with Rita had been released. What was once quite disdain and near silent pride was now complete ignorance and avoidance. No one talked to Beatrix, and no one acknowledged her as a champion.

It suited Beatrix fine, she had no use for false friends or followers, and Slytherin was all about garnering power, so what good would a likely soon-to-be-dead mature student be for an ambitious, power hungry wizard anyway?

In the safety of her own room Beatrix finally let the day catch up with her. The realisation that she could have died. She ­ _should_ have died. There was no way her half-cocked plan should have worked. With tears streaming down her face Beatrix let out a hysterical laugh, she had looked death in the face and had walked away without a scratch. Beatrix kept laughing as she fell to the floor, curling up into a ball, the laughing became painful as her lungs struggled to get all the air they needed. Her laughter gave way to sobbing as Beatrix thought of all the ways her plan could have gone wrong, of how her family would never know what happened to her.

Before she drifted off to an exhaustion induced sleep, Beatrix thought of the other competitors, the kids who didn’t truly understand the dangers they had signed up for. To Harry Potter, who didn’t want any of this, but still found himself facing the same danger that Beatrix does. And as her eyes close Beatrix promises herself to check up on Harry when she next has chance.

If only to let him know he can cry with her if he needs to.

###

December 1st 1994

Shortly after the first challenge all of Slytherin fourth year and up had found themselves called into an empty dungeon room. In one corner stood Filch with a comically large gramophone set up, and in the centre of the room was Snape, looking more annoyed than usual. Beatrix wished she could have sunk into the floor with the glare he was sending her way.

The dancing lesson, short as it was, wasn’t completely horrible for Beatrix, thankfully she had a natural talent for dancing and the half-remembered dance lessons from primary school allowed her to scape by with only a mild insult instead of the full dress down that Snape seemed eager to give. The main downside to the lesson was that it seemed every male currently hosted in Hogwarts seemed to think that Beatrix would make an ideal date to the Ball. Including one Draco Malfoy.

Draco had thought it clever to ask Beatrix to the ball in the courtyard, in front of many different groups of students as well as several groups from the visiting schools. Beatrix thought maybe his plan was that she’d be more inclined to agree with him in front of an audience, unfortunately for Draco, Beatrix was raised in the twenty-first century and really didn’t care about what actual people thought about her anymore.

“You’re like twelve. Stop it.” Beatrix deadpanned, her face cringing at the thought.

“What? Afraid to dance with a real man?” Draco sneered.

“I’m afraid that your balls might drop if you got too close to a real pair of tits. Has your voice even broken yet?” Beatrix replied, looking slightly ill at the idea of being physically close to the young blond. “Or did your time as a ferret addle your brain too much to realise when you’re too far out of your depth?” Draco flushed at the reminder of his unusual punishment.

“You think you’re too good for me then do you Mudblood? Just be lucky my father hasn’t heard about you yet.”

“Really kid? You’re getting your daddy involved? Much scare, very afraid,” She rolled her eyes, “real mature kid. I bet all the girls love a daddy’s boy.”

“At least I have a father, everyone heard you talk about your parents. Where did ‘daddy’ go then?” Draco sniped, a superior look crossing his face.

“Well I assume that, much like you, he didn’t know how to handle a real woman so he left before my mother could emasculate him completely. Though looking at all the products in your hair I’m not sure I’d have to put much effort in to feminise you.” The spectators of the verbal match began to laugh as they watched Beatrix beat down Draco without much effort, watching the blond get redder and redder with each passing comment. With a dramatic huff Draco left with a turn of his cloak, pushing other students out of his way when they didn’t move due to their laughter.

A few other Slytherins’ left the courtyard as well, but a few stayed, mostly due to their own laughter, but never-the-less. Beatrix made her way casually to some of the remaining Slytherin girls, mirth sparkling in her eyes. The girls immediately gushed about how they have been waiting for _years_ for someone to put Draco in his place, especially since Pansy keeps using him as an excuse for her own pathetic behaviour.

But despite the hilarity of the event it still left Beatrix with a conundrum. Who to take to the Ball?

###

September 1994

Beatrix had originally come upon Luna Lovegood after a horrifying Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson where the older witch watched the man, who she had spent her summer living with, torture and ultimately kill a defenceless spider. The woman had been enraged by Alastor’s behaviour, and made a mental note to watch the man more closely than before, because, unless he knew some secret law that stated that only mentally traumatised children could learn defence, there was no reason for Alastor to have been acting the way he had been.

In her rage about watching a man she trusted traumatise a room full of children, Beatrix stormed to the library and threw herself into researching the laws the Wizarding World had regarding child endangerment in the classroom and unnecessary use of dark magic in the presence of minors. While buried in her reading Beatrix never noticed someone join her table. In fact, Beatrix didn’t notice that her guest had sat next to her until a gentle humming crept its way into Beatrix subconscious, finally drawing her attention away from archaic laws and by-laws.

Luna Lovegood a seemingly shy but deeply insightful third year, had the untold pleasure of being a regular desk partner for Beatrix in Charms, when the older witch joined the third years. The pale blonde girl had been sat next to Beatrix, humming an unnamed tune, while flicking through a book regarding the nature of aquatic magical creatures. When Beatrix finally pulled herself away from her books, she looked at Luna with a strange but fond look. Beatrix took note of the quill the made itself at home in Luna’s hair, and the unusual vegetable earrings that hung from her ears.

“Did you know that you make wrackspurts cry? I’ve never seen that before.” An airy voice spoke.

“No, I didn’t. What is a wrackspurt? And is a bad thing that I make them cry?” Beatrix replied, having decided that she had had enough with her legislation investigation.

“I don’t know. I’d have to do research. But it is most unusual, they normally make people confused or unfocused, but I’ve never seen anyone make them cry. It would be interesting to find out if their tears have any useful properties.” Luna carried on, looking at the air near Beatrix in a curious manner.

“Well if you ever need research material you’ll know where to find me to gather wrackspurt tears. Are there any other creatures I should know about? Everything seems a bit much, and you seem to know what’s going on.” Beatrix carried on, both wanting to humour Luna as well as sincerely find out more about the magical world she found herself in.

Luna brightened at the request and launched herself into explaining the various creatures that she and her father were studying, and other possible creatures that she was confident existed but had not proof of yet. Beatrix listened with rapt attention, even if all what Luna was saying wasn’t true, Beatrix could appreciate the passion that Luna was showing, reminding the older witch of listening to some of her friends about the theories they had, or their views on politics, or normally the most passionate, the themes of their favourite fanfictions. Giving Beatrix a small comfort of home.

After that first meeting Beatrix made a point of catching up with Luna at least once a week outside of their shared charms lesson. It had been Luna who had suggested the possibility of dragons having a heightened reaction to certain plants. Reciting that her father had heard of some distant tribe using the strange mixture as a way of keeping the flying reptiles away from their livestock.

Their discussions led them down to creating their own mixture, as well as adding notes to their potion books about the new uses of various plants and how best to utilise them. Beatrix took great joy in telling Luna about some of the nonsensical things she missed from her times, of the slang and the memes, the best had been teaching Luna about Vines. Beatrix nearly stopped breathing due to laughter after the first time she heard Luna say ‘Yeet’ after casting an expulsion spell.

Luna Lovegood became the first person to not work in the Ministry to know that Beatrix was an unwilling visitor from the future. The way her face glowed as Beatrix told the young Ravenclaw the truth of her situation would become one of Beatrix’s favourite memories.


	5. The Yule Ball

Chapter 5 – The Yule Ball

December 5th 1994

Beatrix had finally been able to make time to visit Harry in a casual manner. She had spent two nights in a row doped up on her ‘study tea’ to ensure that she had finished all of her longer essays and had awarded herself with a whole evening free from studying, allowing her the chance to invite Harry to have tea with her.

“Here you go Harry, a nice cup of my ‘less stress’ tea. It’s just chamomile and mint, but I’ve found it to be a great way to relax.” Beatrix placed the filled cup in front of Harry as she sat down in her seat to take a sip from her own cup.

“Er.. Thanks.” Harry mumbled, looking at his cup with quiet contemplation.

“I know this probably hasn’t been the best time for you, so I’m going to ask. Are you okay? And I don’t just mean physically. Have you been sleeping enough? Are your friends being supportive?” Beatrix noticed the slight flinch that came from Harry at the mention of his friends. “I won’t push, but know I’m always available for a chat.” She put her cup down to place her hand on Harry’s, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

Beatrix smiled gently at Harry, and let a comfortable peace settle between them as she let Harry decide what he wanted to say. She knew better than to push the subject but clearly he wanted to talk to someone and was unsure on who he could turn to. Beatrix might have been resourceful and ambitious, but still down in her roots she had always tried to make sure she was kind, and open to all those who needed her.

“I, I don’t know… I haven’t… Ron wouldn’t talk to me for a while, and then we’re mates again, but… And Hermione doesn’t want to say anything. Everyone in Gryffindor keeps telling me how well I’m doing, but no one’s asked if I need help. And then I hear them talk about me once they think I’m gone. And Malfoy with his stupid badges.” Harry began to rant.

“I’ve seen them. It’s a shame that Draco wastes his skills in his childish jealousy. I’ve already dealt with them in my own way.” She waved nonchalantly.

“What?” Harry asked confused.

“Haven’t you noticed that none of the Ravenclaws wear them, or basically any of the seventh years? They all like to have use of my services but I have made clear my view on bullying of any form and have stated that if I see even a glimpse of one of those badges on them then I will revoke their rights to my property. I have a contract set up with those I taught how to make my teas and if I revoke their ability to use them then they would end up owing me a lot of money. As it turns out, basically no one but Slytherins and some other old families can afford to be bullies right now.” Beatrix sat in her seat smugly, look at Harry as realisation dawned on his face. “I said I’d help look after you, didn’t I? Now, why don’t you tell me a bit more about what’s been troubling you. Or maybe you’d like some advice on asking someone to the Yule Ball?” Beatrix smiled as Harry relaxed into his seat finally.

Beatrix and Harry enjoyed the rest of their evening until it was curfew. Beatrix thought Harry surprisingly lonely, and was picking up hints that all was not well in his homelife either, but as there was much bigger and much more dangerous issues to face at the moment, she’d let those matter lie.

###

December 25th 1994

Hours had been spent primping and preening, all through Hogwarts girls gathered in groups to help each other prepare for the evening festivities. The weeks building up to that night had been spent discussing dress styles and prospective dates. Girls travelled around in groups; boys travelled in groups purely to gather the courage to talk to even a single girl, hallways were filled with the twittering chatter of teenagers, every available moment spent preparing for the event of the year.

Hogsmeade had been swarmed by the hoard of teenagers, desperate to buy the best dresses and robes before stock ran out, accessories and shoes were bought and compared and exchanged. Mail orders were made, with extra fees for express delivery. Owls flocked to Hogwarts is waves, day in day out for weeks, gifts from family members, items found from the back of the wardrobe. House elves worked double time to ensure the health of the animals as they had only a brief chance to rest.

Beatrix had bought herself a stunning midnight blue gown. It made Beatrix feel like the living depiction of the queen of the night. The under skirt was a navy blue with a pale twisting pattern that made its way up the bodice. A full, front-spilt overskirt in the rich midnight blue covered the navy underskirt and attached to a fitted corset and bell sleeve combo, leaving Beatrix’s shoulders exposed. The top of the bodice, and the split of the overskirt were lined with small silver pearls. On her waist was embellished with a pearl and onyx decorated thin rope. The finishing touches were a triple-banded pearl necklace on her neck, and a double headband of pearls.

With her hair only loosely tied back with a black ribbon low in her hair, and a comfortable pair of black pumps hidden by her skirt, Beatrix felt stunning. Her pale skin and dark hair, only enhanced her look, and with nothing more than a cats eye and deep red lipstick as her makeup choices, Beatrix felt as if she was about to attend a historical court dance, or a wedding of royalty. The whole look had cost Beatrix the whole of her summer earnings. But to feel as beautiful as she did, Beatrix thought it was money well spent.

Beatrix was waiting outside the Great Hall for her date, waiting with her were the other champions, their dates, and Ron Weasley. Harry and Ron were whispering to each other when their respective dates arrive, the Patil twins looked lovely in their langa voni. Beatrix was happy to see that the girls hadn’t been pressured into wearing ‘western dresses’ for the event. Not that either of the boys seemed to care much about the attire of their dates.

“You ladies look lovely this evening. In fact, I don’t think I’ve seen a single lady tonight that hasn’t impressed me.” Beatrix said as she came over to the quartet. One of the girls blushed prettily while the other returned the compliment, saying how Beatrix looked like she stepped from a painting. Harry and Ron mumbled their compliments as Professor McGonagall came over to shoo Ron into the Hall. Before the ginger-haired boy could move on however, a stunning figure in pale pink descended down the main stairway.

“Is that Hermione Granger? With Krum?” One of the Patil sisters’ hisses to Ron.

“No, Absolutely not.” Ron denies as the couple come to join the group. Professor McGonagall assesses the pairs before noting that Beatrix was still standing by herself.

“Miss Potter, all that is left is your partner. Is he on his way?” McGonagall asks with a raised eyebrow.

“They’ll be here soon.” Beatrix smirks as a flash of yellow catches her eye. “There they are now.” Bellatrix nodded her head towards her approaching date.

“Luna?” Harry’s date asked. “You’re taking Looney Luna?” Beatrix fixed a glare on the girl that made her shy away as she made her way to Luna.

Luna approached the group in a casual pace. Her dress was a startling sunflower yellow with pumpkin orange accents on the peplum styled bodice. The skirt was a plain single layer, and trumpet sleeves with the same orange on the end lace. Somehow Luna had managed to make herself a large sunflower necklace and earrings to go with her dress. With no make-up, and her held back in a half-up half-down ponytail, Luna was in an unexpectedly plain dress, if not for the blinding brightness of the colours.

Looking at Beatrix and Luna standing together, most would have thought that they wouldn’t have matched, disregarding that they were both female and likely the only openly same-sex pair at the party, Beatrix in her dark blue ensemble went well with Luna’s sunflower fashion. Walking arm-in-arm back to the group they almost looked like a painting of the embodiments of the sun and the moon.

McGonagall turned her nose up to the pair and turned towards the door. Beatrix smiled as she took Luna’s arm to lead her through the large double doors of the Great Hall. Luna’s face was nearly blinding with the pure joy that shone through her smile as they took their positions for the opening dance. Beatrix was taking the male part of the dance, as the taller of the two it made the most sense and it wasn’t the first time Beatrix had been landed playing the male part.

The music began and Beatrix led Luna through the waltz. Lifting the blonde girl up as the music called for it, twirling her around the floor as onlookers tried to hide their shock and disdain. Beatrix could faintly hear the crowd trying to understand what they were seeing, claiming that the reason Beatrix turned down any boy who asked her to the dance was obvious now.

Beatrix could only smile, her romantic interests had nothing to do with why she invited Luna to the ball. Why shouldn’t she enjoy her night with a charming young witch, with who she shared genuine interests and was happy to converse with? It had nothing to do with romance, and everything to do with wanting to actually enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime event.

The opening song came to an end, Beatrix bowed to Luna as the blonde curtsied back, and led her petite friend off the dance floor. Another couple took their place as the next song began, but the crowd still lingered, keeping an eye of the female couple from the corner of their vision.

Beatrix spent the rest of her evening switching between dancing and sitting. She danced with Harry, Ron, Cedric, Krum, Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and obviously several more times with Luna. At one-point Dumbledore tried to ask Beatrix for a dance, which she made a vague excuse to avoid, not wanting to spend too much time around the Headmaster when she could avoid it. Beatrix jokingly invited Moody for a dance at one point, throwing in a false reference to him having taught her how to dance like wizarding customs dictated.

She made a note to keep a closer eye on ‘Alastor Moody’ after he agreed with her. 

The night wears on and the music changes. What had been the rising and falling waves of classical music was replaced with the throbbing beat of rock music. Beatrix and Luna had danced several times, and currently Luna was dancing next to a flustered looking Neville as he tried to match Luna’s eclectic dance style. Beatrix herself had decided that she could do with a rest and was sat next to a disgruntled looking Harry and Ron, as they watched the dancefloor with disinterest and disgust, respectively. Their dates having left them.

Beatrix had taken Luna back to Ravenclaw tower, it was well passed midnight and Beatrix could tell that Luna was tired, even if she wasn’t saying anything about it. On her way back to the Slytherin dormitory, Beatrix passed the Great Hall once more, there were only a few stragglers left dancing. Beatrix was about to move on when she saw one Hermione Granger start to storm away before turning back to yell at Ron, as Harry walked up to the pair.

“Where have you been? Nevermind! Off to bed both of you.” Hermione demanded as she brushed passed the boys. The two of them beginning to walk in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

“They get scary when they get older.” Ron mumbled to Harry, but not quietly enough for Hermione to not have heard. The young witch turning back to the boys, tears in her eyes, her face reddened with anger.

“Ron you spoil everything!” Hermione shouted as she stormed away from the pair. Harry made a move to follow, but Beatrix stepped forward, silently announcing to the boys that she saw everything.

“I’ll handle this, boys. But Ronald,” Ron flinched as he looked at Beatrix from the corner of his eyes “you’re right, we do get scary when we get older, and just remember I’m older than most here.” Beatrix gave a cold-eyed smile that sent shivers down Ron’s back. With a nod of her head Beatrix left in the direction Hermione ran off in.

###

Beatrix found Hermione sitting on some stairs by a window, crying into her hands. Hermione had taken her shoes off; her hair had come loose from its bun and was falling messily around her shoulders. Even the pink dress she was wearing now seemed lacklustre, as if the joy she had been radiating earlier had died.

Hermione looked up as she heard Beatrix approach, desperately wiping her eyes, as if it would hide the evidence of her despair. Smudging her eyeshadow and mascara and further dislodging her hair. Beatrix said nothing as she sat next to Hermione on the stair and produced a handkerchief from a hidden pocked in her dress. Hermione took it with a thankful nod, and the two let the silence settle for a moment.

“I won’t tell you that you should accept what Ron did.” Beatrix began, not looking at Hermione, but off into the distance. “And I won’t try to make you feel better by excusing it as hair-pulling. You have nothing to feel ashamed about. You were beautiful tonight. A proper belle of the ball. And you shouldn’t let anyone ruin that for you.” Beatrix kept her tone soft and gentle. Hermione had now stopped crying and was looking at Beatrix, her eyes still sad.

“If he had just asked me.” Hermione tried to defend.

“You are not responsible for what he does or doesn’t do. You saw that he wasn’t going to ask, so you went to go find your own enjoyment. That’s fine. Ron is angry because he’s just had it thrown in his face that you’re not going to sit and wait for him to grow up. But at the end of the day, you’re all just kids, and you should be spending this time dating, and getting to know what you like, or not dating and focusing on other things. I’m not your mother I won’t force you one way or another.” Beatrix shrugged.

“Why are you being so…?” Hermione hesitatingly asked.

“Nice? Hermione, I’m not sure if you really understand, but I’ve promised to help look after Harry in this competition. And that means ensuring that his friends are able to support him when he needs them to, not worrying about things that can wait, or will settle themselves with time. I remember being fourteen, fifteen, years old. It wasn’t _that_ long ago for me. And looking back, even a few years later, you realise that while your feelings about the situation are fair, in the end they didn’t really matter.

“Ron will still be your friend tomorrow. He will still be an idiot on the way’s girls think. You will still be annoyed at the incompetence of the people around you. The sun will rise, and set as it always has, and life goes on. So, just let go of what Ron did, remember you enjoyed most of your night, gush to your dormmates about how good of a dancer Krum was, and when you wake up tomorrow move on.” Beatrix placed a hand on Hermione’s should and gave her a gentle smile. “Come on. I think it’s time we head off to our respective beds.” Beatrix stood and helped Hermione to her feet.

Beatrix walked Hermione to Gryffindor tower where she said her goodnight’s and left to go down to the dungeons. Leaving Hermione to think about the strange mature student and her advice. She noticed at no point did Beatrix say if the way Ron or Hermione acted was truly wrong, only to move on and let go. _What a strange way to think,_ Hermione thought, as she entered the portrait and went to bed.

###

December 26th 1994

_ Hogwarts Heartaches and Forbidden Flirtations?! _

_ By Rita Skeeter _

_Dear Readers, has there ever been a more tragic tale than Juliet and her dear Romeo? Why yes there is! As our esteemed Hogwarts continues to host our foreign friends and present the Triwizard Tournament (though it currently has five competitors), they held for the first time in decades a Yule Ball. Readers you can only begin to imagine the fine festivity that the party-goers were favour to. A bountiful feast and marvellous music filled the Great Hall that many of us are used to only seeing set up for meals and the beginning and end of term feasts._

_But what has this to do with romance? Well, it came as a great surprise to see one Hermione Granger, supposed beau to Harry Potter, arrive on the arm of Durmstrang champion Victor Krum. Hermione, a muggleborn witch in Gryffindor, could be seen dancing with Krum throughout the whole evening, with only a few breaks to catch her breath. At one point in the evening the couple could be seen whispering together in a hidden corner. And where was Harry Potter for all this, well, he was with his own partner, looking remarkedly disinterested in her._

_Could this have been an attempt from young Miss Granger to spark jealousy in Mister Potter? To a fuel to the flames of passion? Or a way of dousing the flame with a different spark?_

_However, that’s not all! Readers, you may remember one Beatrix Potter, unconfirmed relative to Harry Potter. It would spark the readers interest to know that Miss Potter arrived at the Ball with a rather provocative partner. One of the_ female _variety! Yes readers! Miss Potter went to Yule Ball, representing our dear Hogwarts, as one part of a female couple. This reporter was unable to find out if Miss Potter and her companion were in a relationship, it seems in fact that no one knew who Miss Potter was going to arrive with until she entered the Hall._

_I can promise you this, my loyal readers, that I will be taking the full scoop of this story, and ensuring that you all are kept up-to-date with the blossoming romances of Hogwarts. And I will remain true to discovering the truth of the matter regarding Miss Potter and her possible romantic inclinations._


	6. Chapter 6 - Where was the Goose that laid the Golden Egg?

Chapter 6 – Where was the Goose that laid the Golden Egg?

February 7th 1995

Beatrix sat in the library, staring at the golden egg she had collected from the first task, and groaned. She had spent every free moment she had trying to figure the egg out. Opening it had been easy, trying to close it again rapidly afterwards while trying to make sure her ears weren’t bleeding was a pinch harder. Trying to decipher the screaming; impossible. Beatrix was becoming increasingly annoyed with the egg and was already half-tempted to simply throw the egg at the judges on the day of the second task.

She had been coming to the library with the damned thing in the vain attempt that it might invoke sudden inspiration. But no such luck yet. Beatrix had been tempted to cash in a favour with one of the Beauxbaton students who she been teaching the underappreciated value of crystal magic. The student in question seemed to have a natural aptitude towards healing and was trying to find other ways of furthering natural healing without the need for potions.

But Beatrix decided against finding out if Fleur knew the solution, she still had time, and Beatrix had the sinking sensation that cashing in that favour now would mean it wasted in a more opportune time. Still, Beatrix was quite stuck. She looked over to her library partner, Luna, who was sitting there reading some book on how to speak different creature languages. This on in particular seemed to be on how to speak mermish, the language of mermaids.

After the article about the Yule Ball both Hermione and Beatrix had received hate letters from people. Luna had, thankfully, been seen as an unfortunate victim and avoided receiving cursed and trapped letters from people. It did seem to mean that Beatrix had twice the amount though, one half calling her a ‘vile monstrosity, unworthy of calling herself a witch’, and the other half hinting that Beatrix was a paedophile.

After one such letter arrived Beatrix managed to get hold of Rita Skeeter and put in no uncertain terms that if Rita didn’t clarify that Beatrix went with Luna in a platonic fashion, then The Daily Prophet would be missing a writer. When Rita asked what would happen to her if she refused the not-so-thinly veiled threat went along the lines of ‘muggles have been making people disappear for years in ways that wizards can’t trace. Shall we find out how good the muggle method is?’.

An apology and amendment were posted the next day.

Still no further in figuring out the golden egg Beatrix sighed.

“What do you think Luna? You had some good ideas about how to handle a dragon, and at this point I’d take anything.” Beatrix groaned, slouching back into her seat.

“Hmmm. Daddy has been researching whether it’s possible to hatch freshwater plimpies from harvested eggs. While it would need to be in water to work, I’m sure you’d manage to do it Bea.” Luna said, in that sure way of hers. Beatrix looked at Luna for a while before shrugging and agreeing that she should give it a go.

Whether or not the creatures that Luna talked about were real didn’t matter to Beatrix, what mattered was that _Luna_ believed they were real. Beatrix knew for a fact that the wizarding world hadn’t discovered every magical creature out there, so while the exact creatures Luna described might not exist, it didn’t mean that something like them also didn’t. So, Beatrix took things Luna said and reinterpreted them as needed based on the clues that Luna inadvertently inserted.

Making the decision to try dropping the egg in water later Beatrix moved on to her third-year Charms work. A class she shared with Luna. Beatrix quite enjoyed learning charms, in her mind it was quite a straightforward subject, you thought about what you wanted to do, said the right words, and expected the thing to happen. The fact that most spells could be considered a charm to one degree or another was incredibly useful. As well as the fact that most spells were said in some kind of Latin, which Beatrix had been learning on her own anyway for the development of her own spells before she was ever dragged back to nineteen-ninety-four.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Alastor didn’t seem to be himself, Beatrix was sure she would have enjoyed Defence Against the Dark Arts, as it was basically a practical application of the things she was learning in her various Charms lessons. Beatrix was learning that she was hopeless at transfiguration, and should probably be banned from the greenhouses soon. She was exceeding in Astronomy, and found that she could use her time in History of Magic studying the actual history of Britain’s magical community rather than the one war that Professor Binns seemed determined to stick on.

All in all, Beatrix was sure she would have been happy and progressing nicely through Hogwarts, if it wasn’t for the damned competition and the stupid golden egg sitting on the table in front of her. Beatrix sighed as she moved on from her charms work to some of extra reading, currently she was reading around the history and the rules of the competition. While she had done a quick run through to be sure she _had_ to participate in the tournament, Beatrix knew that there was going to be a lot of fine print and nitty gritty details that she missed and could possibly use to her advantage. For example, there was no rule, by-law, or honourable restriction on the use of _muggle_ equipment, so long as some form of magic had been used on the tool before it used.

The lack of restrictions in that scenario came from the fact that swords were technically a muggle invention and not allowing competitors from previous tournaments to use them would have resulted in even more promising witches and wizards dying. The fact that most magic raised wizards had no idea what modern muggles had made was simply a point in Beatrix’s favour. It was also these types of rules that allowed for Beatrix to get away with using her little baggy of herbs for the first task.

The confirmation that Beatrix couldn’t be penalized for her use of muggle equipment helped the witch relax a bit. While she didn’t know what the next task would entail, she was sure that a muggle solution would come to her faster than a magical one.

Finally deciding she was done for the day, Beatrix put away her books, packed up the egg, and offered to walk Luna back to the Ravenclaw common room. On the walk to the tower Luna practiced her newly learnt Mermish, and Beatrix tried to see if she could understand anything Luna was saying. It seemed to be a futile pursuit as Mermish was best understood underwater, and generally sounded like a cat being ran over when spoken on dry land.

###

February 10th 1995

It was finally Friday, a day that Beatrix took the evenings for herself and would enjoy some self-care. On this particular Friday Beatrix was going to take a long luxurious bath, complete with bubbles and candles and possibly a little box of chocolates that she had been keeping since Christmas. One of the major advantages to being a mature student in Hogwarts, excluding having a private bedroom, was having access to a private bathroom. The bathroom would have originally been accessible to all mature female students, and Beatrix assumed that there was another one for male students, maybe even a third one for people who identified as neither or both.

As it was, for this trip to the baths Beatrix brought along her maddening magical egg, her chat with Luna earlier in the week had inspired her to see if placing the egg in a different element would help it reveal its secrets. And since Beatrix was a bit reluctant to put the egg on fire to see if it would work, under water it was.

With the bath now fully prepared Beatrix entered the bath and began to settle, she wanted to enjoy her bath for a bit before worrying about her life-threatening task. The scents of eucalyptus, heather, and sage waft up from the bath, surrounding Beatrix as she allows for their healing, cleansing, and protective properties to wash over her. Taking deep breaths in as Beatrix felt her worries start to drift away, she took a side-eye glance at the egg that was sitting innocently by the side a bath.

“Shall we take a look at you then duckie?” Beatrix asked the egg. “Or is it goosie?” She chuckled to herself, lifting the egg up and looking at her golden tinted reflection. “I really don’t want to meet the creature that lays an egg this big.” Having met an actual dragon, Beatrix had more than a few concerns about some of the dangerous creatures out there.

With no further procrastination Beatrix gently placed the egg in the now tepid water. Angling her body away from the egg in preparation for the loud screeching sound. With cautious trepidation Beatrix unleashed the latch that opened the egg, and scrunched up as she waiting for the piercing pain to begin.

After a moment with no ear-bleeding screeching, Beatrix cautiously opened her eyes and looked at the egg. It was clearly open, and there was even a faint sound coming from it. Knowing that sound travelled better in water than in air Beatrix sunk into the bathtub, and could hear the melodious and ominous warning.

“Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you’ll have to look, to recover what we took.” The voices sang, repeating themselves over and over.

Beatrix resurfaced and felt her stomach sink. She had seen the mermaids of the Black Lake, they sometimes swam up to the large window in the Slytherin common room, they purposefully would try to scare people and would sing songs of how they enjoyed killing people who trespassed into the lake. The only way to silence them was to pull closed the large velvet curtain across the glass. Beatrix wasn’t looking forward to being in the water with them for any given time, but to know that they would be holding something she found precious just made her anxiety spike.

Getting out of the bath, Beatrix then began to think things through, she knew there was nothing she could do that night, but in the morning she could ensure that the other competitors knew what they were in for in the lake and begin to plan how she would tackle the task herself. She was worried about what they would take though, Beatrix didn’t have anything with her, all she had with her when she arrived in the Ministry was the clothes on her back, everything else either didn’t exist or wasn’t technically hers, yet.

But those were problems for another day. Right now Beatrix just needed to sleep, the competition wasn’t going anywhere, and now with the next clue in hand, Beatrix was now well on her way to succeeding.

###

February 12th 1995

Beatrix had been able to track down Fleur and Viktor quickly to ask them whether they had solved the puzzle of the egg. At first they both thought that Beatrix was trying to cheat off of them, but after clarifying that she already knew, but wanted to make sure that no one was going into the second challenge blind. They were still reluctant to accept her offer of help as a purely altruistic move, but again, once Beatrix explained that more than a few promising witches and wizards had died to the competition, the took Beatrix’s offer at face value.

Fleur had admitted that she was struggling with the egg, as a part-veela, she was more entuned with fire and air rather than water, and it hadn’t crossed her mind to try submerging it. Viktor confessed that Karkaroff had helped him figure out his egg, and was currently working on his animagus transformation, as he turned out to be a shark of some kind. They both thanked her for her offer for help, Viktor disclosed that he hadn’t wanted to enter the competition in the first place, more focused on his Quidditch career, and was thankful that people were trying to ensure that he didn’t die for it.

Getting a hold of Cedric seemed more challenging, the Hufflepuff’s took it upon themselves to ensure that their champion never came into contact with the other Hogwarts representatives, and when Beatrix tried to explain to some of them that she wanted to make sure that Cedric knew what he would be facing they accused her of trying to trick Cedric, and that she was clearly nothing more than a no-good Slytherin. Deciding to just leave a message with one of the seventh years that she was looking for Cedric if he wanted to come find her some time, Beatrix moved on to the final, and youngest competitor.

Finding Harry was surprisingly easy. He was spending most of his time in the library or in the courtyard, when not in classes. Trying to talk to Harry was a different matter. It seemed that Harry and Ron had made up, and Ron was still being blinded by his biases towards Slytherins. In the end, Beatrix just sent Harry an invitation to another tea and catch up for that evening, updating him on her newest password to gain access to her dorm.

At 7pm, Harry knocked on the door for Beatrix’s dorm before allowing himself in. Beatrix had just finished preparing the tea and a small selection of cakes and biscuits. Just some small bits, seeing as dinner had only finished a small while ago. The room was decorated with some candles with flickering yellow and orange flames, as well as an arrangement of jet, amethyst, and opal crystals, to encourage calmness, empathy, and to allow the mind to take in new knowledge.

“How have you been Harry? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” Beatrix began as she poured Harry a cup of lemon balm tea. Harry added some of the honey that was on offer, but Beatrix had hers as it was.

“Yeah, people are talking to me again, telling me how great I was with the dragon. I kinda wish I did what you did, I didn’t really think through trying to out-fly a dragon.” Harry shrugged, looking down into his cup. “And Ron is hanging out with me again, but keep complaining that I’m spending too much time in the library with Hermione, but I kind of don’t want to die in the next task, at least Ron doesn’t think I put my name in the cup anymore.” Harry mumbled the last bit as he took a sip of his tea.

“Has anyone offered to help you with figuring the egg out?” Beatrix asked, now fully aware that the other headteachers were going out of their way to support their champions.

“No, and I don’t know where to being. I mean, Hermione has been reading lots of books, but even she can’t figure it out. And the task is only a couple of weeks away, and it took me weeks to learn the spell I needed to summon my broom for the dragons. How am I meant to be able to do anything if I can’t even open the stupid egg?” Harry started to ramble, his body clenching as he started to stress about his situation.

“Harry, I need you to take a breath. In, and out. There we go.” Harry stopped to breathe in time with Beatrix. “I’m going to help you Harry. That’s why I wanted to talk to you so urgently. I would have talked with you in the courtyard, but it seemed like Ron would try to disprove anything I said.” Beatrix made a concerned face at the mention of Ron’s attitude, not liking how it was now hindering Harry from making progress, even if he didn’t know it. “I managed to solve the egg, and I have a fairly good guess as to what the next task is going to be.”

Harry looked at Beatrix with a mix of desperation and hope. His shoulders dropped as the tension left his body, it was as if the strings holding him up were cut.

“The second task is going to be a retrieval task. You have an hour to find and recover something that will be taken from you and hidden in the Black lake,” Beatrix began

“The Black Lake?” Harry started, fully aware that they were in the middle of winter and that the lake would be freezing.

“Yes. I don’t know how we’re meant to breathe underwater for an hour, but I’ve had the chance to talk to Viktor and Fleur about what they’re planning. I don’t think you could do what Viktor is doing, as far as I understand an animagus transformation, even a partial one, takes a long time. Fleur mentioned a charm that allows you to breath in environments where there isn’t much oxygen. I don’t know much about it though. I’m looking at some other options for myself, but again, I don’t know how successful my endeavours will be.” Beatrix frowned as she thought about some of the plans she’s already eliminated from her possibilities.

“How am I meant to breathe underwater? For an hour?” The stress was back in Harry’s form, as he held his cup in a strangle hold that made Beatrix seriously concerned for the life of her little cup.

“I would suggest talking to Professor Flitwick, and if you had a better relationship with Snape, I’d say him as well, but Professor Snape seems more likely to try and drown you than to help you survive. Maybe try Professor Sprout as well, as a herbology professor she would know about the uses of most plants and could probably point you in the direction of a useful potion if not a singular plant.” Beatrix suggested helpfully. With a plan of action forming in Harry’s head he began to relax again. “Now with the official stuff out the way, why don’t we move on to more charming conversation. How did it go with the Patil girl at the Yule ball? I haven’t seen you with her since.” Beatrix opened.

Harry then began to sink down into his seat with a deep flush creeping up his neck as he admitted to not being the best date to the ball. Going into detail how he flubbed up asking the girl he was actually interested in. He then accused Beatrix of all girls being scary, and how dare they all hang out in groups that means that they always out number any guy who wants to talk to one of them. To which Beatrix just laughed and shrugged. The pair of Potter’s spent a few more hours chatting before Beatrix had to send Harry back to Gryffindor tower for curfew.

They both knew that the next few weeks would be challenging as they tried to come up with ways to survive, but for just that evening, they were almost like family.


	7. Chapter 7 – The Second Task

Chapter 7 – The Second Task

February 24th 1995

It had been a cold morning, frost still clung to grass well past sunrise. Around the edges of the Black lake the remnants of the evening fog still remained. On the lake there lingered the last of the morning mist. It all presented itself as a calm, if not eerie, morning.

Beatrix looked over the lack, a lead weight settling in her stomach. She hadn’t seen Luna that morning, and Harry had come to her asking if she had seen either Ron or Hermione anywhere. With a sinking sense of dread Beatrix looked over the lake. She looked past the floating platforms that had been set up, to where she knew the deepest parts of the lake were, and where it was most likely that the now identified hostages were hidden.

Harry had looked ready to cry when she told him her thoughts on where their friends were, but that frustration changed into determination. With a nod of his head in thanks for her insight Harry left to go get what he needed for the task ahead of them. Beatrix wished him luck and went gather her equipment as well.

She made her way to the docks where there was a large platform waiting. Beatrix could see the various headteachers waiting around, the other judges, and the champions. Fleur looked sick as she looked down at the lake, Beatrix was afraid to ask who she had noticed was missing. Viktor was pale, with Karkaroff whispering in his ear. Cedric was trying to brush off his anxiety, and glanced at what Beatrix was bringing with her with a raised eyebrow.

Beatrix had finally been able to talk to Cedric only a few days prior, he appreciated that she had been trying to help him, but he explained that he had already figured the egg out and was on his way to testing his solutions. Nevertheless, Cedric promised to let the rest of the Hufflepuffs know that Beatrix had had no ill intentions towards him and they shouldn’t turn her away just for being a Slytherin.

With Harry finally returning, with gilliweed in hand, the platform set off for the middle of the lake. Beatrix gave Fleur a comforting hand on the shoulder before moving on the stand by her stuff. With everyone preparing to begin the task Beatrix had to confirm with the judges that she was allowed to use the gear she brought with her. Using the last of her savings and getting in contact with a company that would do mail order and delivery, Beatrix had managed to purchase some scuba diving equipment. She had a small air tank, that was originally designed to only hold about thirty minutes of air, which she and Flitwick internally expanded and then filled with another two hours’ worth of air. Beatrix also had a diving knife, which was also charmed to be extra sharp and to always come back to her.

The spells were a bit out of Beatrix’s current level of casting, but Professor Flitwick was good at his job and ensured that Beatrix was able to cast the spells on her equipment herself, and stood as her witness to the event in front of the competition judges when they asked. With no rules saying that Beatrix _couldn’t_ use her enchanted gear, they had no choice but to allow it. Harry snickered a bit as he watched Beatrix harness her self to the tank, but looked impressed with her set up.

With the platform in place, the crowds roared with excitement. Dumbledore lifted his want to his mouth to begin his announcement.

“Welcome to the second task!” Dumbledore began, the crowds cheered. “Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts.” Beatrix glared at Dumbledore, now fully aware of what had been taken, and not agreeing that _human beings_ were treasures to taken or stolen at leisure. “These five treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough.” Dumbledore paused for dramatic effect. “Except for this, they will have one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that they’ll be on their own.” A ripple of excitement swept through the crowd at the added danger Dumbledore presented.

Alastor, who hadn’t spoken to Beatrix once about the competition since the night of the name drawing, tried to whisper something into Harry’s ear but Harry shrugged the older man off and made to stand on the edge of the platform with the other champions. Beatrix gave him a questioning head tilt which Harry waved away with a look that said they’d talk later.

“You may begin at the start of the cannon.” Dumbledore instructed the champions, his ever-present eye twinkle annoying Beatrix in a deeply fundamental way that she couldn’t explain.

The cannon sounded and four of the five champions immediately jumped into the water. Harry swallowed his fistful of gilliweed and then jumped in, fully warned of how the transformation could be distressing.

In the Black Lake was surprising calm, if it wasn’t for the sense of urgency that surrounded the champions. That the day had been cloudy didn’t help with the visibility in the lake, it made the underwater environment seem darker, but also made it seem as if everything was standing still. Beatrix was sure she might have even enjoyed scuba diving in the lake in any other situation. There was the deceptively sweet sound of singing coming from the distance, adding the calm.

The peace was broken by the panicked screaming of Fleur, as she was trapped in some long seaweed and attacked by grindylows. Beatrix could see Harry swim past Fleur as she sent off a flare to call for aid. Beatrix watched as Fleur was lifted out of the water, and moved on towards where the singing was coming from. As she swam further into the lake Beatrix could begin to see the unsettlingly still forms of five people. Cedric was already retrieving his ‘treasure’ and was heading to the surface. Harry was trying to free two of the captives when one of the merpeople on guard stopped him.

From behind Beatrix the head of a shark appears, and heads towards the victims with speed, from once it passed her Beatrix could see that it was Viktor, with an only partially complete animagus form. Viktor took one of the two people that Harry had been trying to free, who Beatrix managed to identify as Hermione, and swam up beside Harry to look at who remained.

There was young girl who Beatrix didn’t recognise, but by her uniform was clearly the hostage for Fleur. In front of Harry was a motionless Ronald Weasley, and on the furthest to the left was Luna. Sweet, bubbly, charming Luna. It made Beatrix feel ill to see her so still, in the ghastly glow of the water, Luna almost looked dead, and it distressed Beatrix to see her, and the other two victims to stay that way.

“What about her?” Harry asked, gesturing to the Beauxbaton girl. Beatrix startled realising that Harry could talk underwater.

With a quick game of charades Beatrix was able to gesture that she still had at least another hour of oxygen, and that she would swim the two girls to the surface. With a nod Harry loosens Ron’s bindings and begins to swim back to the surface. Beatrix cuts the rope holding Luna and makes to cut the ropes for the other girl when the merpeople start to become aggressive.

“Only one!” One of them hissed, as another tried to grab Beatrix. With knife in hand Beatrix sliced one of the merpeople that got too close, causing it to shriek in pain. The others were now cautious about getting close to Beatrix as she cut the other girl loose.

As Beatrix swam the three of them up the merpeople once more tried to make a grab her. One tried to take the young girl from Beatrix, which earned that merperson a slice on the face. Getting surrounded by the merpeople Beatrix tries pushing the two girls to the surface, to free her arms. One merperson tried to grab the pair as that ascended, but Beatrix responded by grabbing its tail and yanking it down while giving herself leverage to swim faster.

Now getting slightly desperate to get to safety Beatrix pushed herself even harder. The merpeople now tried to attack her in large groups. Something grabbed Beatrix’s leg and she had to resist the instinct to draw her leg close to get it away from whatever it was. They were swarming around her as Beatrix reached for the surface.

Beatrix made for the surface as quickly as she could, only hoping that Luna and the girl got out of the water safely. The moment that Beatrix was free of the surface she was lifted out of the lake and pulled onto decking. She spat out the mouthpiece of the scuba gear and coughed out a small amount of water. There was a lot of noise around her, and Beatrix tried to see if she could spot Luna and the girl.

“Bea!” A voice yelled as she was knocked down by an unknown person.

“Beatrix!” Another voice called as someone else knelt down by her.

“You saved her, even though she wasn’t yours to save. My little sister!” A third voice wept, as Beatrix felt kisses on her face.

Now taking a moment to take account of what was going on around her Beatrix was able to see that she was surrounded by various people. The person who knocked her over was Luna, who was crying into her chest, the second person was Harry, who looked distressed at something on Beatrix that she didn’t know. The person kissing her face was Fleur, who was grasping the girl from the lake to her while openly sobbing.

“Harry!” Hermione ran up to the group, a blanket in hand. “Are you alright? You must be freezing! Personally, I think you behaved admirably.” Hermione wrapped the blanket in hand. “Beatrix! Your leg!” With the area now pointed out to her Beatrix could feel the throbbing in her leg, and she didn’t want to see what the damage was.

“I finished fourth Hermione.” Harry said, as he kept his eyes on Beatrix’s leg.

“Third.” Hermione corrected, quickly glancing over to Fleur, who was still holding her sister to her.

“Attention! Attention!” Dumbledore called, over the crowds. “The winner is… Mister Diggory!” The crowds erupted into noise, Cedric and his friends cheered. “For showing unique command of the bubble head charm.” Dumbledore explained. “The way I see it, Mister Potter would have finished first if he had not for his determination to ensure the rescue of the others. We have agreed to award him second place! For outstanding moral fibre.” There was another round cheering. But Beatrix watched the look of outrage on not just Harry’s, but also Hermione’s and Fleur’s faces. “In third place, Miss Potter, for her courage, in the face of adversity and going beyond the pale in assuring the safety of others.”

Beatrix didn’t wait to hear the final results, and limped her way back to the castle where she was swiftly kidnapped by Madam Pomfrey.

###

March 3rd 1995

Beatrix looked down at her right leg. At the four long gashes that marred her skin. It turned out that the pain she felt in her leg as she escaped the lake was a merperson clawing into her leg. On the platform both Harry and Hermione had been focused on the blood that was weeping from the wounds. Madam Pomfrey had done all she could for Beatrix, but there was something about the wounds inflicted by magical creatures that meant that they rarely healed without scaring.

As it turned out, it was a good thing that Beatrix had stayed on to free the young Beauxbaton girl, as Harry had told Beatrix as she limped back to the castle, that his gilliweed had ran out just as he came to the surface, and that trying to swim and extra person up would have probably meant that he would have been underwater while he got his regular lungs back. It had then infuriated Beatrix that Dumbledore told Harry that there wasn’t actually a recovery plan in place in the event that a competitor would be unable to retrieve their intended treasure.

To make matters even worse, it turned out that Fleur Delacour, and her sister Gabrielle, were the daughters of the current Minister of Magic in France, and that had Beatrix not rescued Gabrielle as well as Luna, there likely would have been an attack on the British Ministry. Especially so as Gabrielle revealed that she hadn’t been asked to be a hostage, but instead had been called in to see Madame Maxime and the next thing she knew she was waking up in the lake next to Luna. Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Cedric’s hostage Cho Chang, all said similar things happened to them.

Fleur had been furious when she found out, and her veela heritage became obvious as her perfectly charming human physique gave way to something much more bird-like. She then spent everyday visiting Beatrix in the hospital wing, thanking her for saving Gabrielle’s life. Fleur had claimed that even the few hours Gabrielle had spent in the water had been enough to do damage to the young girls developing magical core, and any longer would have likely killed the girl if the merpeople or some other creature didn’t.

Madame Maxime had also been by to visit Beatrix, thanking her for saving the young girl. Maxime had claimed that she had given Beatrix full points for the second task, and was furious at Dumbledore for not ensuring the safety of her students and then not giving Beatrix the reward she deserved for doing what the man didn’t.

Beatrix had tried to delicately wave off the constant thanks she was receiving. On the one hand she didn’t want to offend anyone, these were some people with some pretty powerful connections, on the other hand, it was getting annoying not being able to get away from the constant praises. In an attempt to spare herself, Beatrix pointed out that Harry had also been willing to save Gabrielle, and the only reason he didn’t was because Beatrix wasn’t confident how much longer he would have been able to breathe underwater for.

It was then Harry who came to visit her. With an anxious Luna rushing up alongside him.

“Bea!” Luna called, throwing herself on Beatrix’s bed. Beatrix had come to learn that Luna liked contact, she liked being able to lean on people she was close too, and Luna was most likely very distraught over the fact that for the last week nobody other than Madam Pomfrey had been allowed to touch Beatrix.

“Beatrix.” Harry said, more calmly, but the control was clear in his voice. Beatrix moved Luna around to open up her side for Harry to come closer. He smiled at her before sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Beatrix’s hand in his. 

“Luna, Harry.” Beatrix sighed, happy to see the two of them healthy and safe. “I’m glad you’re here. How are you? Luna, I didn’t get to see you after I got out of the lake. Are you alright?” Beatrix felt Luna nod into her side, tightening her grip on Beatrix, tremoring as she tried to cover her tears. “Hey, you’re safe. I’m safe. It’s over. I’m a bit banged up, but nothing I can’t walk away from.” Beatrix soothed. Harry flinched as he looked down at Beatrix’s leg, where the scars were still a bright prominent red against her pale skin.

“You got hurt after making sure I got away.” Harry began. “You deserved the points more than I did. I don’t get why… Dumbledore had to have known that you were the one to actually…He hasn’t even thanked you for staying behind to get them to safety.” He went on, clenching his jaw in frustration.

“Albus Dumbledore only cared for my well being up until the moment my robes turned green. Since then the man hasn’t spoken to me once.” Beatrix said calmly.

“But you’re not bad!” Harry exploded, letting go of Beatrix’s hand and standing up to face her. “Not once have I heard anyone say anything bad about you. People call you the least Slytherin Slytherin! You’ve talked to me! And listened to what I had to say! And Luna,” Harry waved an arm at the blonde girl still curled up to Beatrix. “people have all kinds of things to say about her, but you’re nice to her. She was your ‘treasure’ and, and….” Harry lost steam as he looked at the pair on the bed, trying to wrap his head around the idea that Dumbledore abandoned Beatrix. “You’re not evil. Or bad, or mean. Why would Dumbledore not like you?” He finally asked, his voice desperate.

“Slytherins’ aren’t evil. Not really. They’re ambitious, and cunning. To most people this comes across as willing to take what’s necessary and do with it what must be done. Slytherins’ are good at making cut throat decisions, so as a collective Slytherins’ make either good politicians or, surprisingly, healers. The reason Dumbledore doesn’t care for me, or any other Slytherin really, is that cunning and ambitions comes with the cost of being aware that everyone else might use you for their own ambitions.” Beatrix calmly explained, her right-hand stroking down Luna’s hair, while she offered her left hand out for Harry. “Dumbledore likes to be in control, I can see that, and I’m sure that others can too. And a person who likes to be in control doesn’t like people who are aware enough to know that others might use them, and old enough to know themselves well enough to not be easily controlled.”

Harry sat back down next to Beatrix, this time slumping against her. Beatrix could see that Harry was trying to process what she had said, so instead focused on Luna for a moment. Luna had now stopped crying, but was refusing to remove herself from Beatrix’s side.

“Well you’ll both be happy to know that Madam Pomfrey has said that I should be getting released today. And while I’ll have some scaring, I won’t have any other issues, so all in all, a rather good outcome.” The two younger magicals relaxed at Beatrix’s announcement. “I’ll be fine. And in a couple of days we can all have a sit down and a chat. But for now, I think the two of you should head down to the kitchens, get yourselves some chocolate, and then go to bed. It’s been a tiring week.” Beatrix sent Harry and Luna away, Luna more reluctantly than Harry, and waited for Madam Pomfrey to free her from the Hospital wing.


	8. A Winning Smile

Chapter 8 – A Winning Smile

March 11th 1995

Now free from the hospital wing for week Beatrix was going to enjoy going to Hogsmeade. She didn’t have any money left, but getting out of the castle meant more than just spending money, it was a chance to get away from doing a mountain of schoolwork, and to take a step back from the competition and that fact that twice now Beatrix really should have died. Beatrix was walking down the path towards the quaint village with Luna next to her.

Luna had become reluctant to leave Beatrix’s side since the second task, not that Beatrix blamed the younger witch at all, and Luna had now refused to be left alone with either McGonagall or Dumbledore. It was clear that being forcibly taken hostage for the second task had had a bigger impact on Luna than she cared to admit. From what Beatrix had seen, Fleur was much the same with her sister and refused to let the girl out of her sight. And according to Harry neither Hermione nor Ron truly believed that Dumbledore would place them in any real danger, but Harry himself was beginning to have reservations about the staff of Hogwarts and their attitudes towards student safety.

It was nice to stroll around Hogsmeade. Luna was chatting away about the various creatures that lived in the village and how they affected both the residents and the visiting students. Though Beatrix herself couldn’t see the creatures, she had begun to have a sneaking suspicion that Luna could see more than the regular person, even if Luna wasn’t a full seer, as Beatrix had read that those were exceedingly rare and were normally only found in certain bloodlines, Luna was definitely capable to seeing and acting upon information that she should have had no way of knowing.

For example, Luna should have had no way of knowing that at that moment in time Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to see a man about a dog named Snuffles. Nor should she have known that the man in question was himself an escaped convict, harbouring another escaped convict of a completely different species. But Luna did know these things, and it was only the fact that Luna assured Beatrix that everything was as it was meant to be that stopped the ravenette from following the teenaged trio to make sure that they were alright.

“Daddy says that spring is the best time to search for exploding snabberwitches. I think there might be some in the Black lake. Normally I’d ask the squid if he would look for me, but I don’t feel like swimming lately.” Luna said casually as the pair strolled on past where Harry and his friends turned down an alley.

“Is your dad going to go look for some while you’re here then? Or does he wait for you to come home for the summer?” Beatrix asked as she peered into the window of the music shop. Beatrix had missed having a guitar with her, while not the most proficient musician, Beatrix had been able to play a few songs well. Her step-father George had insisted on buying her a decent guitar after he married her mum Angela. They would spend nights together strumming songs while her mum complained that George was ‘Americanising’ her.

“Sometimes I go with him, sometimes he’s had a tip that’s just too big to miss. Last year he nearly found a crumple-horned snorkack but it came up as a dead end. We’ve never seen one, but we know it’s purple **.** I think this year we’re going to focus on the Quibbler though.” Luna sighed as Beatrix led them into the bookshop.

“That’s the magazine your dad writes?” Asked Beatrix.

“Yes. Daddy does his best to be honest. Our readers are always fond to the things that he finds out about the goings on of various communities. Did you know that there is evidence to suggest that members of the Wizengamot are being imperiused or obliviated by someone to make them compliant at the lack of changes they have brought?” Luna whispered to Beatrix while looking around her to make sure that no one was listening.

“So, it’s more than just old men benefitting from the current system and trying to ensure that it stays that way?” Beatrix asked, now invested in the theory.

“Oh yes. There’s so much more to it too. Daddy and I have been trying to figure out who could be casting the spells and why they would need to. It’s getting very deep.” Luna began, and went through all the research her and her father had done to come to their conclusion thus far. Beatrix could only listen, enraptured by the conspiracy and how plausible it seemed, as the pair walked back to the castle. Beatrix vowed to look more into the subject herself later, as it seemed possible that there were some dangerous forces at play in the Ministry.

###

May 24th 1995

The champions had been called down by Ludo Bagman to the quidditch pitch, or rather what had once been the quidditch pitch. Beatrix sniggered at the distressed whine that came from Cedric and the look of outrage and horror that came from Harry and Viktor respectively. The once highly maintained pitch had been transformed into a vast flatland with the beginnings of a hedge maze starting to grow.

“The pitch. It’s ruined.” Cedric moaned. His eyes flickering around the area, trying desperately to see anything that looked vaguely like the pitch that used to be there.

“Well. Yes,” started Bagman, looking quite perplexed that Cedric’s concern was on what had happened to the grounds and not the why. “Hagrid and Professor Sprout have planted these hedges that will be the walls of the final task. A labyrinth. Once the hedges have fully grown a variety of challenges will await you. Your task will be to grab the Tri-wizard cup from somewhere in the middle of the maze. The first person to touch the cup wins.” He explained to the five champions. Happy that he was done with his duty Bagman tried to walk up to Harry to talk with the young man about how to best beat the task, but he was headed off by both Viktor and Beatrix.

Viktor took Harry away; Beatrix could hear Viktor mention something about Hermione so she assumed that they were talking about the stupid article that Rita Skeeter wrote about Hermione and her ‘love affairs’. That article put Hermione in the hospital wing after she got hit with a hexed letter. Beatrix was going to be sure that she had some words with Skeeter the next time she came across the woman, magical Britain might not have any legislation regarding how to handle news surrounding minors, but Beatrix had been training to be a teacher before she got pulled back, and she was protective of people younger than her, despite only being twenty-three herself.

Beatrix guided Bagman in the opposite direction of Harry and Viktor to have a talk with him. It had come to her ears, through various and untraceable sources, that Ludo Bagman had swindled the Weasley twins out of their winnings from a bet. While Beatrix didn’t know the twins herself, she couldn’t stand cheats and scammers, and the twins seemed like nice boys, if a bit rambunctious.

“So, Mister Bagman, you’re on the committee that organised the competition, is that correct?” Beatrix asked, giving Bagman a false eye smile, the kind that only the most oblivious people could ignore as a threat.

“I..er…um. Yes, yes I am.” Bagman stuttered, a bit confused over where the conversation was going to go, his baby blue eyes looking into Beatrix’s onyx black one, missing the hidden fire in them.

“So, that means that you helped come up with the measures to ensure the safety of us champions.” Beatrix continued, waiting for Bagman to fall into the trap.

“Of course.” He boasted, puffing out his chest a bit.

“Like ways of making sure that the champions wouldn’t get hurt unnecessarily. For example, by merpeople after they had freed their hostage.” Beatrix said seemingly casually, Bagman was now alert and looking concerned. “Or having a plan in place to rescue anyone who wasn’t saved by their champion.” Bagman flinched as he thought of the repercussions he was still facing with the French Ministry. “Perhaps even having a system in place for if a dragon had managed to break its’ chains back during the first task. I mean, you know that at least two of the champions didn’t enter themselves, so it wouldn’t make sense to let some poor, innocent, victims get hurt for the sake of someone else’s plans. And the fact that it even says in the _magically binding_ contract that all parties of the competition are held to, that if a champion has felt that at any point they were put in more danger than was realistic for the task at hand that the Committee was responsible for the recompensating of the physical, mental, emotional, or magical damage that the champion faced.”

“Is there are reason you bring this up Miss Potter?” Bagman asked worriedly, a fine sweat gathering on his forehead. Beatrix turned to face forward, giving Bagman a good view of her profile, her hooked nose and high cheekbones creating a firm and powerful look on the young woman.

“Oh, no reason Mister Bagman. I just thought it was an interesting clause in the contract. Did you know that the scars on my leg may never fade, and that they were totally avoidable if the merpeople had just been told that once the hostages were free that their role was complete? Were you also aware of the fact that had it been Harry that had freed Miss Delacour he would have likely drowned?” Bagman went pale at what Beatrix was saying. “I just find it interesting that no one from the Committee came to see me about my unnecessary wounds and if I would be seeking recompensation.” Beatrix looked at Bagman from the corner of her eyes, enjoying the minor look of terror that was growing on his face.

“Is there something you wanted Miss Potter?” Ludo Bagman ground out, desperate for the conversation to end.

“Me? Well, I mean. You must know that I’m currently low on funds Mister Bagman, I only had I was able to earn before coming to Hogwarts last September, and most of that was spent making sure I looked presentable for the Yule ball. I have no guarantee that I’ll be the winner in this final task, and I don’t want to return to my summer accommodation with no way of supporting myself.” Beatrix explained in a soft voice that played her as a victim, but was clearly an over-exaggeration.

“How much Miss Potter?”

“Oh, I’d say five-hundred galleons. I can’t imagine importing all those magical creatures for the final task is going to be cheap, I’m sure no one would notice if that much went missing. And if anyone were to question it, at least you could claim that you are only doing what the contract for the competition says you have to.” Beatrix chirped, looking much happier. Bagman could only nod in agreement as he shook Beatrix’s hand. “Oh, and Ludo,” Beatrix called as Bagman tried to walk away. “if the money I receive is anything other than the galleons I expect, then the goblins are going to be the least of your worries.” Beatrix smiled, her features stretched and her eyes flashing with the promise of pain. Bagman flinched in fear as he all but ran away from Beatrix.

###

June 3rd 1995

Ludo Bagman shown up at Hogwarts with a bag of coins to give to Beatrix only a week after Beatrix had essentially blackmailed the man. He had to stand there and watch as Beatrix had called over Professor Flitwick, explained the situation to him briefly, and have the diminutive professor cast charms over the coins to ensure that they weren’t anything but official galleons from Gringotts bank. Happy that Bagman hadn’t tried to pull a fast one, Beatrix thanked him for coming through on his commitments and released him to go about his day.

Flitwick had gotten a good chuckle at how Beatrix explained that she ‘was only making sure that the Committee was following the rules’ and ‘how can they expect her to risk her life if they won’t even pay for her scars?’. The professor then asked if Beatrix had any plans for her money, for while five-hundred galleons wasn’t exactly a large wealth, it wasn’t exactly nothing to sneeze at either. Beatrix then confessed that what had started her campaign against Bagman was the knowledge that Fred and George Weasley had lost their life savings to Bagman after he conned them out of their fair winnings from a bet.

The professor could only nod in agreement at the unfairness of the situation. Contrary to popular belief Flitwick rather liked the two boys, and knew that they were smarter than they seemed. It was unfortunate that the pair had been swindled so badly.

As Flitwick left, he promised to send Fred and George in her direction if he came across them. Beatrix admitted that she rather liked the Charms professor, he didn’t seem to buy into the house rivalries the same way the other professors did, and Beatrix had found that she could ask Flitwick questions regarding the rules of magic and get sincere answers, unlike the one time she tried to ask McGonagall and was brushed off and dismissed without results.

It only took a couple of hours for the twins to find Beatrix, as she had moved from the school grounds to the library so that she could try to look up some spells that might help her survive the third task. Beatrix was now very keenly aware that she had gotten through the first two challenges through dumb luck and the ability to plan the usage of muggle gear, but this final task would have too many variables, and the fact that it was essentially a free-for-all between the champions meant that Beatrix was at a severe disadvantage.

Fred and George didn’t announce themselves when they sat at the table with Beatrix, and while Beatrix could see the humour in their faces, their eyes were showing the signs of stress and desperation that she had expected to see from the boys as it became more and more apparent that they weren’t going to get paid by Ludo Bagman.

“So, word came to our ears” One twin, the one on the left, began,

“via the distinguished charms professor” the other, the one on the right, continued, flashing a charming smile,

“that yours truly wished to talk to our dashing selves.” The first twin finished.

“Indeed, I do. But, before we continue, I have to know which twin is which. Please be honest at least this once, as who you introduce yourself as will be who you are for the rest of your lives.” Beatrix asked, smiling as the boys flashed their mischievous smirks.

“Fred Gideon Weasley,” twin on the left started

“George Fabien Weasley,” said the twin on the right,

“At your service.” They said together.

“Nice trick.” Beatrix commented, “I’ll try to remember who is who in the future, but I have to admit I’ve never been good when people look similar, let alone as identical you two are.” She conceded. “Now, moving on. I have something I want to talk to you boys about.” Fred and George leaned in, indicating their interest. “I heard through the grapevine that you two got landed with a bad bet, and got swindled out of your life savings.” Fred flinched while George looked concerned.

“How did you find out? Only Lee knew anything about his and Ludo.” Fred asked, his face shadowed with anger.

“I’m very good at listening, and there is no such thing as a secret once more than one person knows. But don’t worry, it wasn’t your friend Lee who said anything to me. I’m not going to say anymore, people need to know that when they talk to me, they have my confidence.” Beatrix responded, the unsaid ‘I’m sure you understand’ was hanging in the air.

“We understand. What’s that got to do with what you want with us?” George asked, trying to keep Fred from focusing on who might have known about their situation.

“Well boys, it would seem that I had a _pleasant_ conversation with Ludo Bagman earlier this week, about the competition, and more importantly about the contract and the clauses that the organisers are to be held to. Including the reimbursement of monetary value to a champion in case of injury or dismemberment, if the injury in question can be proved to have been avoidable on the committee’s side.” Beatrix explained, waving her hand nonchalantly in the air, as if blackmailing officials was something she did regularly. “And just today Mister Bagman came to see me with the money that he and the committee agreed to recompense me for the scars on my leg, from the second task.”

“You still haven’t gotten to what that has to do with us.” Fred said, looking mildly impressed with Beatrix.

“The situation is this; I have with me some money. You two are in need of money. I am _aware_ of your future business plans and wish to get involved with what I see to being a successful endeavour while the option is still available to me.” Beatrix finally explained.

“So, what? You invest in us and get a percentage of the business? No deal, we don’t want people messing with our plans to suit their needs.” Fred jumped in before George could. Beatrix had now come to realise that Fred was the more vocal and the more aggressive of the two, while George seemed calmer and more rational.

“I would like a bit of the business, but not enough to have any real say in what you would do. I have three hundred galleons I can give you, today, for five percent of what ever profits you make. I’m fine with not having a contract drawn up and signed today,”

“Then how do you know we won’t just take your money and not honour any agreement?” Fred interrupted. Beatrix then looked him in the eye. Fred squirmed a bit as she stared him down, there was something familiar and terrifying in her dark eyes that made Fred want to take back what he just said.

“You two got landed with a bad deal and accept the fallout, you _know_ what it’s like to know that you placed your trust in the wrong person and have that come back to bite you in the arse. I also know that despite the very Slytherin qualities you display, you two are embodiment of Gryffindor, you stand up for what you believe in the face of all who would tear you down, _including_ your family. And yes, I have heard how your mother is less than approving of your career choice. You two are brave, courageous, chivalrous, and honourable. I know that if I give you the money today, with nothing but your words that you’d uphold your end of the deal, I _know_ that you’d do it.” Beatrix said, never once breaking eye contact with Fred.

George had to admit that he was now even more impressed with Beatrix Potter. He had heard about her fair attitude from the seventh years, and he’d seen her around the castle helping out the first and second years where she could. All-in-all, she was nothing like what a Slytherin should have been, but in this moment, seeing this woman so utterly wrap a situation to her needs, George was sure that Beatrix resembled a Slytherin more than most of the people who were proud to claim it as their house.

Fred had to respect Beatrix, she had quickly picked out of the two Weasley boys she needed to convince and stuck to him. Fred knew he could be a bit much to handle, and he was well aware that he was quicker to anger than George and twice as likely to hold a grudge. He was fully prepared to disregard anything Beatrix had to say to him, but she seemed to know how to push all the right buttons to make him want to listen and concede to what she had to say.

Without a further word Fred and George looked at each other, and with a nod the both stuck out their hand for Beatrix to shake. Giving them a winning smile Beatrix crossed her arms to shake both hands simultaneously.

“Pleasure doing business boys.” Beatrix chirped. She handed George a leather pouch with the money in it, and the Weasley twins left the library, looking much happier for it.


	9. The Third Task

Chapter 9 – The Third Task

June 24th 1995

Beatrix woke up that morning with a foreboding tingling sensation under her skin, if she had to describe it, she would have said that it felt as if there was lightning in her blood and it wouldn’t stop shocking her. The castle suddenly seemed suffocating, and Beatrix wanted nothing more that to run away from it all, but she knew she couldn’t and so got up to face the day.

As she headed up to the Great Hall Beatrix passed Fleur Delacour and a group of Beauxbaton students. Fleur looked as Beatrix felt, her pale skin seemed sickly, her hair had lost its usual golden glow. The flash of understanding that flickered in their eyes was over in a moment as Beatrix moved on and Fleur was jostled by one of her peers.

Finally sitting at the Slytherin table, Beatrix tried to eat some breakfast, but found her appetite had left her. A few of the older Slytherin students looked at Beatrix with a mixture of pride and worry. They’d never say it, but a lot of the older years respected Beatrix, none of them could imagine what it must have been like, to be an adult and fairly confident in how the world worked to only be thrown in the deep end of a world that you had no knowledge of. That Beatrix had seemingly managed to take it all in her stride and was obviously trying to carve her own way through the world was something that they could only look up to.

While some people couldn’t empathise with Beatrix, or even appreciate how well she was adapting to her situation, most of the students living in Hogwarts knew that it would be a loss if Beatrix Potter were to die during the final task.

Giving up on eating anything at that time Beatrix just sighed as she thought about what was ahead of her. Beatrix knew that she could die that day, she knew that she was the only thing standing in the way of her own demise, and she knew for a fact that if she didn’t live to see tomorrow that her family would never know what happened to her. There was no glory for her here, no fortune to be found. There was only living or dying. Beatrix thought of the letter she had written, she had given it to Luna the day before, with the explicit agreement that if something were to happen to Beatrix during the final task Luna was to ensure that the letter found its way to Beatrix’s mother in the future.

There was also a small will sat neatly on the bedside table in Beatrix’s dorm. It basically said that all the money she had was to go to Luna Lovegood and her suspicions of that the Alastor Moody in Hogwarts wasn’t who he said he was.

Trying to think no further of what the day may hold for her Beatrix moved to stand up, but was halted by the arrival of Professor Snape. Beatrix and Snape didn’t interact outside of potions classes, Beatrix had made of point of enforcing her distance after she realised that the professor could and would verbally attack her at any chance and separated her from the Slytherin students she took her classes with.

“Miss Potter, for the final task a variety of people have been invited to Hogwarts’ ground to watch the competition. As a special reward for making it thus far alive, the champions have been allowed to spend the day with their visiting families. You have been asked to come up to Headmaster’s office to meet with them.” Snape ordered, and with no further word he turned on the spot and left.

Beatrix blinked away her shock, and made her way to Dumbledore’s office. While she had never been there before, Beatrix had made a point of knowing where all the main offices were in case of an emergency. Taking the various stairs and corridors from the Great Hall to the office in question, Beatrix found the other champions waiting outside the spiral staircase. Viktor looked around, but ever since the death of Barty Crouch Senior the Bulgarian champion had been avoiding both his schoolmates and the other champions. He walked around with a haunted look on his face, and flinched at sudden noised. Beatrix just hoped that Viktor got help sooner rather than later.

It seemed that Beatrix was the last to join and once she was with the others the gargoyle blocking the staircase moved to reveal the spiral stairway. At the top of the stair awaited Albus Dumbledore, he welcomed the Champions into his office where several adults were gathered. Fleur and Cedric immediately ran to their respective adults. Viktor was more sedate as he was pulled into a firm hug by who Beatrix assumed was his mother. Harry seemed to brighten up at the appearance of a small group of red-heads.

Beatrix was left standing on her own, looking at the other champions as they were embraced by their families, blood or otherwise, and all she could think was how she would likely never see or feel any of her family ever again. She wasn’t even allowed to have Luna, the person that was considered precious to her, come see her. Before her depression could take hold, Harry waved Beatrix over to join him with his group.

“Beatrix. Come meet Mrs Weasley, she’s great. She’s Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, and Ginny’s mum. And this is Bill, he’s the oldest Weasley. Charlie is the one who was there with the dragons.” Harry babbled excitedly as he led Beatrix over to the pair. Mrs Weasley seemed warm and homely, and Bill was tall, with beginnings of a ponytail growing, and a pierced ear.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you dear,” started Mrs Weasley, “Harry has told us all about you. It’s such a shame that you got all caught up in this mess. All while trying to learn magic for the first time. Just how did you manage to get this far without knowing that you had magic?” Mrs Weasley didn’t wait for a reply, “Never mind. We must show you around Hogwarts, tell you all the hints and tips we learnt, mustn’t we Bill?” Mrs Weasley prompted; Bill looked amused at his mother.

Mrs Weasley led the four of them out of Dumbledores’ office, not acknowledging that Cedric and his parents were following behind. Harry and Mrs Weasley were leading the group, Cedric and his parents were at the rear of the group, leaving Beatrix and Bill walking side-by-side in the middle of the group.

“So how have you been enjoying Hogwarts so far then Miss Potter?” Bill asked, humour flashing in his blue eyes.

“It’s Bea, or Beatrix if you have to be polite. And to be perfectly honest, I haven’t had as much time as I would have liked to really get to know Hogwarts, I’ve memorised all the important places, but I haven’t had the chance to really get to know the castle well. I’m sure you know a lot more about Hogwarts than I do.” Beatrix said, silently relishing in talking to someone her own age.

“Well, I got up to some adventures during my studies here, but I was also a prefect and Head-boy, Mum was very proud.” Bill went on to talk about some of his adventures, and Beatrix frowned as she listened to what happened while Bill was in school. “Unfortunately, I don’t know what happened to Jacob, or Rakepick. I can only hope that he’s okay, I know that his sibling is currently working as a researcher. They have been hired by Gringotts a couple of times, but I haven’t really heard from them in a while.” Bill sounded sad at the loss of contact from his friends.

“I can’t even imagine; how did you cope? And now? How are you with your life? What is it that you do? Harry never said.” Beatrix sympathised, wondering how Dumbledore could just keep letting such dangerous things happen while he was supposed to be in charge.

“Oh, I work as a curse breaker at Gringotts, that why I know about Robin, that’s Jacob sibling, doing odd jobs for the bank. It’s interesting work, I get sent all over the world trying to make the world a better place.” Bill joked, and Beatrix laughed a bit at the obvious joke. “But seriously, I mainly work in Egypt, the pyramids hold a range of work for me and the other curse-breakers, it can be dangerous if a muggle gets into a pyramid before we’ve had a chance to clear it of dangerous and deadly curses. It doesn’t happen often, but it can be a serious problem for the magical world if it gets out of hand. The last time a muggle got into a tomb before us curse-breakers the whole world knew about it. I think it was about sixty years ago or so.” Bill shrugged as he mentioned that situation.

“King Tut? In the early twenties, some British guy was believed to have been cursed after he disturbed the tomb of one of Egypt’s youngest Pharaohs’. Are you telling me that he was _actually_ cursed?” Beatrix looked to Bill with a certain amount of excitement. Bill looked at Beatrix with a mixture of amusement and interest.

They were interrupted from continuing their conversation as Mrs Weasley and Mister Diggory got into an argument, their voices got louder and louder as Harry and Cedric both looked like they wanted the floor to swallow them whole. Mrs Diggory was trying to keep her husband from continuing the argument and Bill moved to get involved with moving his mother on. Beatrix walked up to Cedric and Harry and took their arms in her and carried on down the corridor, waiting for the adults to realise that they had left them behind. 

Cedric laughed as his father ran to catch the trio up, and Beatrix eyed Bill as he casually strolled up to the group. Harry made a face as he looked up at Beatrix. She simply rolled her eyes and laughed as she carried on.

Beatrix wasn’t sure if she’d get to met the eldest Weasley brother again, but she was glad she had gotten to meet him at all.

###

There was cheerful brass band music playing as the five champions stood at the entrance of the maze. There was bright lights and the general chat and cheer of a large crowd facing towards the hedges, and for a brief moment Beatrix wondered how the crowd would be watching the champions as there didn’t seem to be any screens for them to view.

Beatrix looked over at the judges and the small group that surrounded them. Mister Crouch had been replaced by Minister Fudge, a rather weaselly looking man in a bowler hat. Alastor Moody stood to one side, a surprising self-satisfied look on his face. He also seemed entirely too focused on Harry, and Beatrix had to fight the urge to step in the way of his eye-line. She had decided, that if she survived the night Beatrix would confront Alastor about his behaviour. She had been reluctant to come forward with her theory earlier, just in case she was right. She feared what Alastor would do to her if he thought that she knew something was off with him.

Dumbledore broke Beatrix’s train of thought as he stepped forward and signalled for the band to stop playing. The crowd quieten to a dull murmur as they looked at the Headmaster.

“Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-wizard cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mister Diggory,” the crowd cheered at hearing his name, “and Mister Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mister Krum,” a roar came from the Bulgarian delegation “then Miss Potter and finally Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I’ve instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wants.” Dumbledore waved for the champions to join him.

“Contestants, gather round.” Dumbledore began in a low voice, “In the maze you’ll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you’ll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can, but be very weary, you could just lose yourselves along the way.” Dumbledore warned in an eerie tone that made Beatrix’s hair stand on end.

“Champions!” Moody barked, “Prepare yourselves.” He ordered.

Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor all hugged their parent’s goodbye. Beatrix gave a sorrowful wave to Luna, which she replied with a lack lustre wave of her own.

“On the count of three… ONE…” Dumbledore started, but the cannon went off. Dumbledore groaned but waved Harry and Cedric into the maze.

Beatrix felt sick as she saw the hedge close up behind the boys. Five minutes later Viktor went into the maze. Beatrix looked to Fleur, and the pair nodded to each other, a non-verbal well wishing. Dumbledore then signalled for Beatrix to enter the maze.

With her legs feeling like they were made of lead, Beatrix walked forward into the maze, with one final, quick look over her shoulder, Beatrix mouthed ‘goodbye’ to Luna. As soon as she crossed the threshold of the maze the hedge closed up behind her and the joyful music was suddenly silenced. Beatrix was left in the gloom, and there was an uncharacteristic chill in the air. The light from the waiting area was gone, and Beatrix had no choice but to wander further into the darkness.

Every noise was a potential threat, Beatrix could feel her heart in her throat, and she almost desperately wanted to be sick, or faint, or be just anywhere but where she was. There were points where Beatrix thought that the hedges themselves might just swallow her whole. The rows of hedges seemed to have hands that grabbed at Beatrix, pushing and pulling her in certain directions. At one point she thought she saw Viktor, but before she could call out to him the hedge grew a wall that blocked her path.

Creatures made themselves known through various calls. Beatrix could hear the menacing giggles of the pixies hiding in the growth, but refused to acknowledge them. She had already wrestled her way past a troll, and narrowly avoided getting gutted by a bicorn. At one crossroad Beatrix was sure that she saw a Sphinx, but decided against facing the fearsome creature, she had no desire to be eaten that day.

Beatrix was sure that she had to be nearing the middle of the labyrinth, the paths became tighter, the hedges taller, the sky darker. Everything was telling Beatrix that she had to be near the most dangerous part of the maze by that point, that she should be near the point where she could end it all. The noises from earlier now seemed to be muted, there was only Beatrix and the sound of her own breath as she raced her way through the maze.

There was a scream nearby, Fleur, and then Beatrix could see some red sparks in the sky.

It felt like a stone settling in her stomach. Fleur wasn’t a bad witch, she had shown an impressive amount of skill with her magic, but just seemed to be unlucky. And if a skilled witch like Fleur had fallen prey to the maze, what did that mean for an amateur like Beatrix.

Now running randomly through the twisting paths Beatrix tried to squash her panic, trying to convince herself that there was no way that any of the Headteachers would actually allow one of the champions to get seriously hurt. She thought about sending up a red flare, to declare defeat, but she had to admit she wasn’t confident that they would come for her, that she wouldn’t just announce her location to any creature that would wish her harm.

Then suddenly, straight ahead of her, Beatrix could see a faint glow, it had to be the cup, she thought. Desperate to get out of the maze, and to end the death tournament she had unwillingly entered, Beatrix sprinted towards the glow, her path had begun rustle under a breeze, encouraging Beatrix to run forward. The path she had been on merged with another, and in a moment, Beatrix was joined by Harry.

Following behind Harry had been Cedric, he was entangled in some vines, clawing at the ground trying to escape, his wand arm was pinned to his body, unable to reach for his wand to free himself. Beatrix and Harry both fired spells at the plants, trying to free the Hufflepuff, but to no avail, Cedric was pulled under the hedge, screaming.

“The plants, Cedric.” Harry started, looking at Beatrix in distress. “Krum was bewitched.” He gasped out. Beatrix looked but couldn’t see anyone anymore, and she could only hope that Cedric had been safely retrieved by one of the professors on watch. The breeze had gotten stronger and was now making hard for Beatrix to look down the path without squinting her eyes.

“Let’s just end it shall we?” Beatrix asked nervously, the wind had now picked up even more and Beatrix paled as she saw that the hedges were now merging together at an alarming rate, racing towards the pair. “Take it Harry. Get out safely.” Beatrix urged, panic in her voice as the hedges slammed closer and closer.

“No! Together. You’ve helped me every way you can.” Harry replied, looking desperate as he too stared at the encroaching shrubbery. “On three. One, two, three!” The pair grabbed the cup and the same time, just as the hedges slammed into each other where the pair once stood.

In an instant they disappeared. The hedges dropped and revealed that Harry and Beatrix Potter were nowhere to be seen.


	10. The Mindless Magic of a Manic Muggleborn Witch

Chapter 10 – The Mindless Magic of a Manic Muggleborn Witch

June 24th 1995

Harry and Beatrix landed with a thud. The Tri-wizard cup skittered away from them due to the force of their landing. It took Beatrix a moment to gain her bearings and come to the realisation that all was not right. Pushing herself up Beatrix could see that Harry and herself were not where they expected to have been in fact, they seemed to be in a different part of the country if the abrupt weather change was anything to go by.

“Harry, are you okay?” Beatrix asked in a whisper, still trying to figure out where they were.

“Yeah.” Harry replied, his voice also not much more than a whisper. “You?”

“I’m fine. Where are we? A cemetery?” She responded, her question directed more to herself than Harry, as Beatrix doubted that Harry had any idea either.

“I’ve been here before.” Harry said to himself, a drop of panic now entering his voice.

“Did the cup bring us here? Can it get us back?” Beatrix went on, not hearing Harry.

“I’ve been here before in a dream. Beatrix, we have to get back to the cup! Now!” Harry urgently said, rushing over to Beatrix and trying to locate the Cup.

“Harry?” Harry fell to the ground, holding his head in pain and shouting. “Harry?!” Beatrix cried, trying to get under Harry to help him up.

“Get to the cup!” He tried to push her off, but struggled under the pain his head was causing him. Beatrix tried to pull Harry with her, but he basically dead weight as he struggled to hold himself up. A sudden glow from a fire silhouetted a figure and Beatrix tried harder to get Harry to move.

“Kill the spare.” A raspy voice said.

Beatrix had no time to think as she dropped to the ground just as the spell came close to her, releasing Harry, her summer stay with Alastor finally coming into use as the green beam of light flew barely a centimetre over her head. Beatrix didn’t get up.

“Beatrix!” Harry screamed as he was grabbed by the figure and pulled to one of the headstones. Beatrix remained still, not drawing attention to herself. Her mind frantically trying to figure out what to do. She knew that she couldn’t just rush to Harry, they wouldn’t risk Beatrix not having been hit by the spell twice.

She waited a moment more before slowly moving to behind a headstone. She could see Harry tied to an angel statue, the man the cast the killing curse was pacing between Harry and a large cauldron sitting on a bonfire. In his arms was a strange form.

“Do it, now!” Came the raspy voice, and Beatrix saw that it didn’t come from the man, but the strange thing in his arms. Beatrix was still unsure what to do. She could now see both Harry and the cup, but had no way of getting to both without sacrificing herself. She also didn’t know how to free Harry from his bindings.

The man, who had some very rodent features, dropped the strange thing into the cauldron, and moved to the statue that Harry was tied to.

“Bones of the father, unwillingly given.” The man started, a single bone lifted into the air from the grave and was dropped into the cauldron. “Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed.” He struggled to finish what he was saying as the man cut his own hand off, and let it drop into the cauldron. “Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken.” He sneered, as he took the same knife, he used to cut off his hand and sliced into Harry’s arm. Beatrix resisted the urge to scream as she watched the horrific event. The man then let several drops of blood drip into the cauldron. “The Dark Lord shall rise again.” He almost sang.

Beatrix and Harry could only watch with horror as the cauldron bubbled and boiled and a pale figure rose from the cauldron and grew from foetus into deformed man. With a wave of his hands the pale man seemed to robe himself with the very night itself. His skin was translucent and his face only seemed half there. Beatrix, pushed down the bile that was raising in her throat.

“My wand, Wormtail.” The newly formed man, the ‘dark lord’, said, his hand out expectedly. The mousey man, ‘Wormtail’, jumped at the order and presented the Dark Lord with a wand as he bowed deeply. “Hold out your arm.” The Dark Lord went on, admiring his wand.

“Master. Thank you master.” Wormtail simpered, presenting the arms that ended with a bleeding stump. The Dark Lord looks at the mess in disgust.

“The other arm Wormtail.” He orders.

Wormtail looked concerned and betrayed for a moment. Beatrix could feel her anxiety rising, while the pair had been distracted, she had moved herself closer to Harry. She quietly got his attention. Harry immediately went to call out for her, but Beatrix stopped him, she tried to gesture to the Cup and that she going to find a way to get them out. Harry nodded but Beatrix could see the fear in his eyes.

As the two Potters’ silently communicated, they both noted that several more people had joined them in the graveyard. All dressed in black robes, with silver masks covering their faces. They seemed to be awaiting order, but there was a nervous energy around them.

“Welcome my friends.” The Dark Lord started; his tone suspiciously welcoming. “Thirteen years it’s been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me.” His tone now threatening. “Yaxely, Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber, Nott.” With each name their mask was removed and they seemed to be hit with some kind of painful spell as they dropped to the floor. “Not even you, Lucius.” His mask was also removed, and Lucius dropped down into a kneeling position.

“My Lord. Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts.” Lucius tried to smoothly excuse, but the Dark Lord was having none of it. All the while, Beatrix was now behind the angel statue holding Harry and was trying to cut through the ropes with her knife, not risking drawing any attention to herself by casting a cutting charm.

“There were signs my friend, and more than whispers.” The Dark Lord hissed, and Lucius flinched slightly at the malice directed at him.

“I assure you; I never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, _that_ was my true mask.” Lucius implored. Nearly begging at the Dark Lords’ bare feet.

“I returned.” Wormtail proudly interrupted, still clutching his bleeding stump.

“Out of fear, not loyalty.” He remarked, “Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail.” And with a wave of his wand thee Dark Lord gave Wormtail a new, silver, hand. As Wormtail uttered his thanks the Dark Lord turned his eyes to where he expected to see the body of Beatrix, not that he knew who she was, but was surprised to see the area empty. He quickly turned to look for her but instead he locked eyes with Harry.

Harry now tried to struggle to free himself. Some of the ropes nearly gave way and Beatrix doubled her efforts to cut Harry free.

“Harry!” The Dark Lord sounded excited; all thoughts of the missing body forgotten. “I’d almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I’d introduce you but word has it you’re almost as famous as me these days. The Boy-Who-Lived. How many lies have fed your legend Harry? Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love.” He spat that last word, as if it made him physically sick to say. “You see, when _dear sweet_ Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But, no matter, no matter. Things have changed. I can _touch you now!_ ” He hissed, lifting a single finger to press down on Harry’s forehead.

But the finger never made contact.

Just as the Dark Lord was about to touch Harry Beatrix cut the last of the rope and jumped from behind the statue, pulling Harry free with her. Harry gritted his teeth as he stared at the Dark Lord with unbridled fury. Beatrix pushed Harry ahead of her as she ran towards the Cup.

“Carpe Retrectum!” Beatrix cried as she pointed her wand at the Cup. It jostled as the spell hit and Beatrix pulled her arm back to yank the Cup towards her as she continued to push Harry forwards.

“Kill Her! Leave the boy! He’s mine!” The Dark Lord bellowed, and an array of spells were blasted towards the running pair. The Cup landed just in front of Beatrix and Harry. “No!” He cried.

Harry and Beatrix were just about to touch the cup again when a spell hit Beatrix. But it was too late, Harry was already gone. A look of horror on his face as he realised what happened.

###

Harry landed with a bone-jittering thud. He looked around rapidly, he was back in front of where the maze had been. The band was playing, and it almost looked like the early evening for how bright the lights made the area. People were cheering and several rushed to Harry, but all he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears.

In blind panic Harry kept grabbing and releasing the Cup, trying to get it take him back to the graveyard where he left Beatrix. Frustrated that nothing was happening Harry threw the Cup away from him. The unexpected action caused the band to stop playing. The crowd silenced and all eyes were on Harry. He screamed at the Cup, tears streaming down his face.

“Harry my boy, what’s the matter.” Dumbledore said jovially, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry shrugged it off.

“She’s still there. He’s back! And she’s there _alone!_ ” Harry cried, frustrated and scared.

“Who Harry?” Dumbledore asked, not clarifying which _who_ he was asking about.

“Beatrix! She got me out. But she’s alone. Send me back. Send me back!”

“Oh Harry. I’m afraid that Miss Potter is likely already gone. There is nothing we can do.” Dumbledore said nonchalantly, trying to corral Harry towards castle. But Harry refused to move, he tried to get the attention of anyone else but Dumbledore kept getting in the way.

“She saved me! She saved me and you’re just going to let her die! You’re killing her!” Harry screamed, fighting to move away from Dumbledore and gaining the attention of several members of the audience. A beaten-up Cedric and his father came over to the commotion, as well as a distressed looking Fleur and her family.

“What’s happened?” Asked Cedric, looking at Harry and then around the area, “Where’s Beatrix?” Cedric then noticed the open bleeding wound on Harry’s arm. “What happened?” He asked more seriously.

“The Cup took us somewhere. Pettigrew was there. He did something. And now he’s back. Voldemort’s back. And Beatrix is with him, she got hit. She tried to get us out.” Harry babbled, the panic in his voice making him rush.

“Where did you go?” Asked Fleur’s father.

“I don’t… I don’t know. A graveyard. Beatrix could be hurt. Please! Send me back. I need to help her!” Harry pleaded.

“I’m sorry Harry, but there is nothing we can do.” Dumbledore tried once again.

“Man’s right boy. Nothin’ we can do for her now. She’s gone.” Moody chimed in, siding up next to Dumbledore and blocking Harry’s eyeline from where he threw the Cup to.

“You are leaving a student to die?” Mister Delacour asked, shocked. “You? Mister Alastor Moody. Famous Auror, known for the most Death Eater captures and for never leaving an ally behind. Did Miss Potter not stay with you? Have you no compassion?” He declared, vile and hostility lacing his voice like poison.

“Call for the Aurors at once. If nothing else we should bring back her body.” Mister Diggory called to one of the spectators. The seriousness of the situation made several people run at once.

“She’s not dead.” A soft voice said, and several heads turned to see Luna Lovegood standing defiantly against the crowd. “She’s not dead.” Luna repeated, sure fast in her statement, making eye contact with Dumbledore. “But your inaction would have her killed.” There was a damning silence, but Harry had a brief moment of hope for the woman who had pushed him to safety at the cost of her own.

###

Beatrix felt like her blood was on fire.

She had just seen Harry disappear, and could only hope that he got to safety. But that didn’t stop that pain that was coursing through her as she laid on the ground. Beatrix could hear the group getting closer to her, they would be sure to hit her with something more fatal now. Now that she was the only target.

Pushing her body through the pain, Beatrix forced herself to move again. Racing as best as she could towards the feeble protections of the various headstones that surrounded her. She could hear male voices jeering at what they would do to her once they caught her, now with no fear of hitting the boy that the Dark Lord had claimed by accident. Beatrix felt light-headed and sick. Her arms and legs were shaking due to strain, and the foreboding feeling she had had that morning now seemed like a blaring alarm in her head.

“If I am to die. I want to know the name of my killer.” Beatrix yelled from behind a gravestone. A distraction and delaying plan forming in her head. It wasn’t a good plan, and had more room for death than survival, and hinged entirely on the hope that Harry would send for help once he got to where he was sent.

“And what good would that do you?” The raspy voice of the titled Dark Lord called back, amusement tinging the tone.

“Well, I’ve been calling you foetus freak, and cauldron cake in my head. We never got properly introduced. And I really don’t want my grave to say that I was killed by some unknown.” Beatrix replied, hoping that she had read the man properly in the few minutes she saw him.

“Unknown!” The Dark Lord yelled in disgust. “I am the Dark Lord. Master of Death. To speak my name is to know fear.” He hissed. “I am Lord VOLDEMORT!” He bellowed.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Beatrix Potter. Like the auth...” Beatrix tried to joke, but her throat tightened at the wrong moment and voice cut off. “Like the author.” She tried again. Her body was still tingling, and the burning sensation had yet to stop.

“Potter!” Voldemort hissed, like he had been stung. “Tell me, _Potter,_ what do you know about the rules of duelling?” He teased; his voice closer than it was before. Beatrix had to clamp down on the panic that was rising in her.

“I know it’s rude to start a Wizard’s Duel without actually offering the challenge.” She stammered back, looking desperately for where she could next move to without getting hit.

“I am a fair and merciful wizard Miss Potter, and wouldn’t want others to think I didn’t at least give you a _fighting_ chance. I challenge you, here and now, to a Wizard’s Duel. No seconds. The winner shall be whoever survives.”

Beatrix swallowed the bile in her throat. She had to accept, it was accept and maybe draw out a duel with her basic magic for long enough that help would arrive, or give up now and walk willingly to death. With her next move decided Beatrix murmured a not-quite-a-spell-not-quite-a-prayer under her breath.

“Propria manu, luctor et emergo, uro non luceo, igni ferroque, resurgam citius, altius, forties.” Mustering up the last of her courage, Beatrix called back to Voldemort. “I accept the duel.” And with that Beatrix moved from her hiding place, she quickly locked onto Voldemort and moved to a more central position.

“First we bow.” Voldemort said, presenting a mock of a bow. Beatrix bowed back, a more proper depth, she knew not to provoke him before the duel had even begun. “Good. Now,” Voldemort got into position and cast the first spell.

“Protego!” Beatrix quickly flung up a shield but it was immediately destroyed by the spell Voldemort cast, before she even had chance to send one of her own a second one already hit her. She screamed in agony as it felt like her left arm had exploded, only placing her right hand there for a split second proved that the arm was still there.

“Come on now Miss Potter, show some effort.” Voldemort heckled, a few of the men behind him laughed at Beatrix as she struggled to right herself. “I’ll even allow you a free go.” Not wanting to waste the opportunity Beatrix sent as many spells as she could.

“Stupefy! Depulso! Flipendo! Bombarda!” Beatrix cast madly, flinging the spells at Voldemort in desperation. None of them hit him, as Voldemort seems to simple flick the spells away. But Beatrix did feel a sense of vicious glee in seeing at least one spell land a hit on the men standing around, she would have loved to have known exactly whose leg she just blew off.

Frustrated that Beatrix managed to hurt some of his men, Voldemort became more vicious in the spells he was casting at Beatrix, forcing her to jump out of the rather than risk getting hit. Her mind was racing furiously as she tried to think of a way of surviving.

“Don’t run from me coward! I want to see you as I kill you.” Voldemort demanded.

“Have it your way.” Beatrix seethed, there was no spells in her mind, no words on her lips. Just a primal scream that burst forth from her as Beatrix pointed her wand at Voldemort. From the tip of the wand came a wall of blue flame, it briefly took the form of corpse-like woman before it released an ear-shattering scream.

Voldemort tried to block the flame with a shield, but found that it soon gave way under the unrelenting pressure Beatrix was applying. The Death Eaters had all fled at the appearance of the flame, not wanting to risk further damage to themselves for the sake of their master’s ego.

Beatrix just continued to scream wordlessly, funnelling all her anger, fear, desperation, and hope into her wand and pushing all her might into keeping the flame going. Knowing without a doubt that if Voldemort was still there when she stopped then she would be dead. She would give all she could to the flame, and hoped without hope that it would be enough.

With no strength left to give the flame died. But before Beatrix could see if Voldemort had survived, she collapsed, praying that she would again wake up.


End file.
